Volver a casa (El zaunita)
by ALUcinanteMENTE
Summary: La aventura de Roland Maxwell, un zaunita que perdió su más grande tesoro y solo quería volver a casa.
1. Prólogo

Estaba herido y la toxina comenzaba a surtir efecto, el intruso en su barco había viajado escondido desde Zaun y le había embestido con la daga infectada al llegar al muelle.

-¡No era necesario!- Gritó Roland al ver que el intruso, ataviado con una larga capa negra que volaba por la velocidad a la que corría y unas botas de cuero hechizadas.

Roland no logró ver más detalles, su vista comenzó a nublarse, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, no sabía si moriría. Intentó volver al barco que no estaba muy lejos, pero a rastras, parecían kilómetros. La gente del lugar no le daba ninguna importancia, como si fueran cosas que suceden todos los días y se preguntaba si alguien acudiría a ayudarle, pero sabía que Aguasturbias no era el mejor lugar para caer inconsciente en un sucio muelle dejando su pequeño barco abandonado.


	2. Capítulo 1: El objeto perdido

Sentía un dolor punzante al abrir los ojos y percibía el fétido olor del muelle, oscurecía pero sabía que estaba en el mismo lugar donde había caído después del ataque del intruso, un dolor agudo en la parte trasera del hombro derecho le hizo apretar la mandíbula con fuerza, la daga no había hecho daños importantes al entrar en su cuerpo pero la toxina sí que tuvo efecto. Dos Ganchos Dentados lo miraban con incertidumbre, sabían que no era del lugar, optaron por saber más.

-¡Levántate pequeña sabandija!- Decía uno mientras lo tomaban por los brazos para ponerlo contra un barril de ron.

-Dinos tu nombre ahora, si nos pagas bien tal vez no tengas que ver al jefe.

-Maxwell, Roland Maxwell. Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarlos, fui atacado y…- Un golpe seco en el estómago le interrumpió.

-No nos importa tu historia, dinos cómo nos pagarás para que no tengas que ser destripado.- Decía el Gancho Dentado mientras le acercaba su sable al abdomen.

-El barco, quiero decir, en el barco, traje algunos artefactos de Zaun para comerciar, tal vez pueda pagar el precio de mi libertad, ustedes saben lo que se fabrica ahí.

-Interesante.- Decía uno mientras el otro esbozaba una sonrisa.

Pueblo Rata era la zona del puerto más grande de Aguasturbias, maloliente y lleno de ratas de muelle, de hecho, eran una plaga de horribles roedores mitad tiburón y mitad rata que le daban el nombre a ese lugar, entrada a Aguaturbias, la única ciudad-estado de la Isla de la Llama Azul. Cientos de embarcaciones zarpan de los muelles cargados de ron, el mejor de toda Runaterra y muchos barcos piratas descargan las riquezas saqueadas de naves extranjeras asaltadas en el Mar del Guardián, al norte de la isla y un poco más al occidente y con menos actividad en el Mar del Conquistador, este último era menos transitado por lo que cerca de ahí se encuentra, la Isla de las Sombras no es de tomarse a la ligera.

De camino al muelle Roland, que no era un tipo fornido capaz de moler a golpes a los corpulentos Ganchos; miraba a su alrededor buscando una salida rápida, pero los Ganchos conocen todos los atajos y pasadizos de Pueblo Rata. Estarían en el barco en cualquier momento y tenía que librarse de ellos antes de llegar ahí, no debían saber de su valioso cargamento.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde está la nave, maldita sabandija?- Decía el más grande de ellos, el olor de su aliento podía percibirse desde muy lejos.

-Justo adelante.- Señaló Roland aún sin saber qué hacer con ellos. Sería inevitable que llegaran juntos hasta el barco pero sabía que tenía un par de armas que podrían ser útiles. Giraron en el último muelle, y tras rodear unos barriles de ron apilados estaba ahí, la nave zaunita era pequeña, con un mástil delgado pero resistente y la vela grabada con el escudo de la ciudad, un cristal azul empotrado en un mecanismo a base de vapor, el símbolo de la ciudad más libre de toda Runaterra.

Una vez junto al barco no tuvo más remedio que conducirlos adentro, en cubierta los Ganchos obligaron a Roland a mostrarles las armas que había prometido; se acercó hasta una pequeña compuerta que daba al interior del pequeño navío y supo que sería su fin, la piedra lunar que llevaba irradiaría tanta luz en el pedestal ubicado justo en el centro y los Ganchos se la llevarían, habría perdido su más preciado tesoro una poderosa fuente de energía que pretendía cambiar por una buena cantidad de Krakens de oro, esta vez solo servirá para salvar su vida y no estaba seguro del todo. Abrió, pero no hubo resplandor, ni piedra, solo un pedestal vacío y se llenó de pánico, si ellos no habían entrado antes y él no la había movido de ese lugar, entonces.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó Roland sin poder contenerse. -¡Ese maldito intruso se llevó mi piedra!

Los Ganchos se pusieron más serios y comenzaron a desenfundar sus espadas.

-¿De qué clase de piedra hablas?

-No es nada, era solo una antigua runa que no valía nada, es solo que, su valor era personal.

-¿Seguro que no valía gran cosa? Podríamos voltear este barco hasta encontrarla.- La mirada del Gancho Dentado se volvía aterradora, por algo son el grupo más poderoso y dueños de la ciudad, al menos hasta que los Sombreros Rojos, rivales de muerte de los Ganchos, venían y les pateaban el trasero de vez en cuando.

-No es necesario.- Decía Roland mientras buscaba el cofre con las armas. -Les prometí armas y es lo que tendrán.

Caminó hasta un extremo y con habilidad descolgó una pequeña llave que tenía en el cinturón, era pequeña y parecía más una mini palanca, abrió el cofre y sacó algo parecido a una pistola pero con un recipiente montado en la parte superior, contenía un líquido color púrpura que burbujeaba con el movimiento, con un movimiento rápido quitó un pequeño seguro. Los ganchos dentados reaccionaron apuntando sus pistolas hacia el zaunita, cautelosos.

-No les haré nada.- Dijo Roland mientras accionaba el arma contra una rata de muelle que husmeaba cerca, algo parecido a un dardo pero muy pequeño se incrusto en el costado de la rata y esta chilló, corrió hacia un montón de sacos que había en un rincón pero en un segundo se detuvo, comenzó a hincharse y mientras sus chillidos se apagaban, salía espuma de su boca y sus ojos se desorbitaron, el veneno era poderoso. Roland acercó el arma hacia uno de los Ganchos y este la tomó con cautela, mientras la examinaba, Roland sacó del cofre un arma más grande muy parecida a una escopeta pero con un cañón tan ancho que cabía una mano empuñada, ágilmente quitó el seguro y el arma hizo un ruido parecido al que hacen los propulsores de un vehículo hextech. -A esta hermosa le llamo… ¡Pulverizador de Ganchos!.

Sin darles tiempo de asimilar el nombre del arma, Roland disparó hacia el Gancho al que aún no recibía su pago y un haz de luz verde desintegró toda la parte superior del Gancho más grande, la parte inferior del cuerpo quedó casi en perfecto equilibrio; el segundo Gancho intentó accionar el arma zaunita que había recibido pero notó que no sabía cómo quitar el pequeño pero complejo seguro de esta, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y decidió correr. Su intento no llegó muy lejos, justo en el borde del barco antes de saltar al muelle, una diminuta figura disparaba un arma de fuego bastante ruidosa en contra del Gancho que intentaba huir, Roland no podía creer lo que veía y se preguntaba si era ayuda o solamente la competencia de los Ganchos Dentados. El cuerpo cayó con un golpe seco en el muelle después de rodar por encima del borde, los ojos abiertos y la sangre que salía de un orificio cerca del ojo derecho. Roland apuntó el arma hacia la figura extraña, aún no conocía sus intenciones.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó con voz firme, era valiente, o al menos eso pensaba con la arenalina en sus venas. -¡Habla!

-No podemos quedarnos, vendrán más Ganchos Dentados, soy tu salida de este lugar, tu única opción y además, sé lo que ocurrió con la piedra lunar. -Dijo el pequeño extraño con voz aguda y divertida.

-¿Acaso la robaste de mi barco mientras estaba inconsciente?

-No digas tonterías, yo no la necesito. Aquel que venía contigo se la llevó, ahora debemos irnos, si quieres salir vivo de aquí debes seguirme.

Con un salto hacia el muelle abandonó el barco mientras se escuchaban gritos que venían en una calle cercana, Roland reconoció el peligro y saltó, dejando todo atrás, sabía que ahora lo buscarían por toda Aguasturbias y, si las leyendas eran ciertas, no quería abordar El Masacre ni vivo ni muerto. Corrieron por una calle estrecha hasta llegar una pequeña bodega, entraron casi sin abrir la puerta y permanecieron en silencio; mientras esperaban a que la revuelta perdiera intensidad observó atento la figura extraña, sabía lo que era, un yordle, parecía viejo, su pelaje se veía lleno de canas aunque él siempre había pensado que esa raza no envejecía nunca, ahora sabía que sí. Intentó decir algunas palabras pero el yordle lo señaló para hacerlo callar, con un movimiento de mano le indicó que lo siguiera, abrieron una pequeña puerta en medio de la bodega de la que emanaba un olor fétido, la bodega era de los traficantes de glándulas y órganos de serpientes marinas, almacenaban esas cosas debajo de las bodegas de ron pero era imposible ocultar ese olor. Continuaron hasta una salida a unos metros, junto a esta había una figura tallada en la madera, Tham Kench, él conocía las historias, simbolizaba la codicia y la libertad extrovertida.

-Antes de continuar, solicito que me digas quien eres y porque estás… ¿Ayudándome?- Roland estaba desesperado.

-Mi nombre es Harrison Jadefellow, estoy aquí porque hay algo en el templo que me pertenece y lo necesito para volver a Ciudad Bandle, si me ayudas te sacaré de aquí y te diré lo que le sucedió a tu preciada roca.

-¿Cómo sabré que no seré traicionado? No sé mucho sobre yordles.

-Ya te traje hasta aquí a salvo, te sacaré, no me interesa tu piedra lunar, solo quiero salir.

-Está bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Te lo explicaré enseguida.


	3. Capítulo 2: La Gran Barbuda

Los Muelles del Matadero era una zona de comercio pirata, las secreciones, órganos y glándulas de diferentes especies marinas estaban por todos lados, aunque su venta era ilegal, en Aguasturbias no hay quien regule el comercio y mucho menos quien se meta con los piratas. Caminaron juntos y al parecer nadie les ponía atención, la zona estaba llena de tabernas donde servían ron y la botana eran tentáculos, huevos de serpiente y ojos de rata de muelle, buscaron alguno que no tuviera mucha concurrencia y entraron, había solo unas cuantas personas, se podían ver restos de barcos jonianos, demacianos y hasta freljordianos que ocupaban el lugar de la madera original de las paredes, los numerosos ataques de los cañones terminaban haciendo estragos en los negocios y por falta de recursos recurrían a parchar sus paredes con restos de barcos extranjeros destruidos contra las rocas en la zona sur, frente a la Isla de Buhru.

-Ya he esperado bastante, dime algo ahora o me iré solo.- El zaunita estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí a como diera lugar, aunque no sabía realmente hacia dónde y de qué modo.

-Bien, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un artefacto, fue tomado por la fuerza de un barco yordle hace un par de años y yo estoy aquí para devolverlo a mi tierra, además, es la única manera de que mi hermano me deje regresar, quisiera decir que no fue mi culpa que lo robaran pero no es cierto.

-Bien, ¿De qué se trata?

-Es un cañón dorado perteneciente a la nave yordle más hermosa del mundo, la preciada herencia de mi familia, lo sabrás cuando lo veas, es único.

-En el templo de La Gran Barbuda, entrarás y saldrás después sin ser notado, eres ágil y al parecer inteligente, te las ingeniarás para traerlo de regreso.

-¡Ja! ¿Enfrentarme a Sombreros Rojos? ¡Claro! ¿No prefieres dispararme en la cabeza aquí mismo?

-Baja la voz, podrían notar nuestra presencia.

-¿Cómo se supone que llegaré al templo?

El yordle puso una sonrisa su rostro y miró a Roland con extraño regocijo.

-El Puente del Carnicero, obviamente.- Dijo con seguridad.

Salieron de la taberna, avanzaron hasta la zona de carga donde estaban las gúndulas, grandes contenedores montados sobre un riel que subían hasta la parte más alta de la ciudad y pasaban por encima del Puente del Carnicero para llegar hasta el muelle, ahí en ese puente, iniciaba el ascenso hacia el templo en la cima de la montaña.

-Deberás subir a una gúndula, es el método más rápido de llegar al puente sin tener que pasar cerca de algún Gancho, una vez ahí, la subida al templo está en el extremo norte.

-¿Cómo se supone entraré al templo? Esa puerta siempre está cerrada.

-Antes de llegar a la cima donde se encuentra la puerta deberás saltar entre las rocas, encontrarás un desagüe en la ladera, una vez adentro deberás llegar hasta el altar, ahí encontrarás lo que busco.

-¿Qué pasará después? ¿Qué harás si alguien me encuentra?

-Solo la guardiana del templo se encuentra ahí pero para ella son tiempos de meditación, están preparando una fiesta, se acerca el día de la fundación, ¿No lo sabes?

Roland tenía cara de incredulidad, pero sabía que el viejo yordle estaba en lo cierto.

-Aguasturbias fue fundada un 19 de septiembre gracias a la Gran Barbuda, la Serpiente Madre; estoy seguro que la guardiana no notará tu presencia.

-¿Cómo escaparemos de aquí si alguien se da cuenta?

-Tendrás que saltar, el otro lado de las rocas tengo escondido un pequeño bote que nos llevará a salvo hasta Ciudad Bandle, ahí podré ayudarte a comenzar tu búsqueda de la piedra lunar, mi hermano es el alcalde.

-No suena muy alentador, pero lo intentaré, es solo porque no quiero morir a manos de esos apestosos Ganchos.

-Eres valiente, chico. ¡Anda!

En un nivel superior de los muelles, las gúndulas pasaban muy cerca y era fácil subir a ellas, eran amplios tazones de metal con grabados de La Gran Barbuda y podían transportar hasta media tonelada de vísceras y fluidos, algunas de ellas tenían cañones anclados en los costados a manera de adorno. Roland intentó seleccionar alguno que estuviera vacío pero era imposible, el comercio no se detenía, no importaba la hora, los barcos eran cargados uno tras otro; decidió que debía soportar el olor y saltó en la próxima gúndula, ésta se balanceó un poco pero continuó su ascenso por los cables de acero hasta el riel en la parte superior, desde ahí podía ver el templo mientras se acercaba.

Debía encontrar un lugar para bajar sin llamar mucho la atención en El Puente del Carnicero, notó que al casi al final del recorrido los soportes del riel eran más anchos y podían ocultar su cuerpo; cuando llegó el momento saltó de la gúndula y quedó agarrado del soporte, al parecer nadie lo había notado, bajó por un costado y caminó agachando la cabeza para no llamar la atención, llegó al extremo norte del puente y comenzó a subir las escaleras talladas en la roca que llevaban al templo de la Serpiente Madre, cuando estuvo cerca de la entrada logró en el costado de la roca el desagüe, notó que la roca formaba una especie de plataforma y saltó, desde esa altura podía ver Pueblo Rata y su actividad que no se detenía ni en la oscuridad de la noche, también lograba ver las zonas deshabitadas a causa de la niebla negra en tiempos del Harrowing, que estaba cerca de llegar, todos conocen la leyendas de los espectros que llegan con la niebla y dejan zonas completamente destruídas como Grey Harbour que fue destruída por el espectro Hecarim en la cuarta visita a la isla hace muchos años ya o como Port Mourn, recientemente destruída por el espectro Mordekaiser hace pocos años; hoy la guardiana se encarga de que estos no terminen de destruir la ciudad.

A lo lejos detrás de la roca del templo veía montones de pequeñas luces de candiles encendidas, el cementerio de Aguasturbias era grande y muy diverso, decenas de tumbas flotando en el mar, lo más ricos y poderosos de Aguasturbias tenían grandes ataúdes decorados flotando sobre el cuerpo que se encontraba hundido, atado a un cañón de su barco, algunas lápidas con incrustaciones de piedras; más cerca de los muelles estaban las tumbas de los más pobres, atados en masa a viejas anclas y solo un barril vacío marcaba el lugar donde se encontraban los cuerpos aglomerados en el fondo del Mar del Guardián y por supuesto, el barquero, el que llevaba los cuerpos hasta su lugar final, dicen que es un espectro que nunca pudo regresar a la Isla de las Sombras con la niebla y ahora vive llevando a los muertos a su última morada. Roland dejó de perder el tiempo y entró al templo.

El conducto llevaba a una zona de mazmorras usadas antiguamente por los fundadores de la ciudad para encerrar a los tocados por la niebla negra, todavía quedaban algunos grilletes y cadenas colgando en las paredes; un pasillo estrecho y una sola luz que venía de la parte superior de la escalera, Roland avanzó con cautela, no sabía si la guardiana estaba cerca, en realidad no conocía el templo pero pensó que no sería difícil encontrar el altar en la zona principal. Subió las escaleras y la luz era mucho más intensa, notó las paredes húmedas y mohosas, había una extraña energía en ellas, debe ser el templo, dijo para sí.

La puerta de madera era grande y tenía grabados de la Gran Barbuda, la empujó despacio intentando no hacer ruido pero las bisagras eran viejas y estaban oxidadas, inevitablemente chillaron y el sonido agudo inundó los pasillos; la abertura ya era suficiente para hacerse pasar y llegar al corredor con más puertas, este daba vuelta en un extremo y avanzó, ya cerca de la curvatura se encontró con otra enorme puerta de madera con un arco que se pronunciaba varios metros sobre su cabeza, había encontrado la zona principal.

Una alfombra con bordados de la deidad, candelabros gigantes en el techo y uno aún más grande que colgaba de la cúpula justo sobre el altar, una especie de retablo bañado en oro con una sola imagen, la Serpiente Madre, tallada en la misma madera del retablo y con ese brillo que le daba el oro, Roland se sintió como un hereje a punto de profanar lo más sagrado, pero recordó que no era su religión y que su necesidad de recuperar la piedra lunar eran más grandes; una mesa en la parte bajo el altar y sobre la mesa lo que parece que estaba buscando; un cañón pequeño, más simbólico que útil, brillaba como el sol y su forma semejaba un cántaro pequeño, era realmente hermoso, justo como Jonesson lo había dicho.

Observó entonces a su alrededor y no notó presencia alguna, avanzó con cautela hasta la parte central y dudando un poco tomó el cañón, justo en ese momento una voz gutural haciendo eco en todo el salón exclamó:

-¡Intruso zaunita! ¡Nadie roba los tesoros del templo!

Roland tenía helada la sangre y el cuerpo entumecido, debía moverse, correr, pero algo se lo impedía.


	4. Agnus Dei I

El ladrón había logrado escapar sin dificultad de la isla, el barco estaba llegando a Valoran por la punta sur, directamente a las Selvas de la Peste, un lugar al que nadie debía ir jamás. Scaleon era hábil y sabía que le esperaba una larga travesía a través de esta selva olvidada, llena de muerte, pero era el camino más corto a su principal destino, no tenía miedo, nadie que se diga noxiano puede tener miedo. Su único propósito era obtener el poder de todos los objetos mágicos de Runaterra sin importar a quien tenga que enfrentarse, ya tenía la piedra lunar en su poder, ahora solo debía atravesar las tierras de Che-Baal, posiblemente el ser más antiguo del mundo y regidora de Kumungu.

Al llegar Urtistan será un ser poderoso, un ser que pueda volcar la guerra en favor de Noxus y de sí mismo, Scaleon el maligno, el grandioso, Scaleon el único.


	5. Capítulo 3: Escape de Aguasturbias

Una extraña energía sujetaba sus pies al suelo, esa energía que sentía en las paredes, era algo parecido a tentáculos formados por algún líquido viscoso y de color verde, lo único que llegó a su mente fue "La guardiana del templo".

La voz resonaba por todos lados y se entendían algunas maldiciones arrojadas con furia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a profanar el templo?!

Accionó su arma venenosa contra el suelo y los tentáculos reaccionaron violentamente y fue liberado, sujetó con fuerza el cañón yordle y corrió hacia la puerta por la que había accedido, pensó que su escape sería el mismo desagüe por el que llegó, pero recordó que Harrison había dicho que el barco estaba en la parte trasera, así que debía pensar en otra cosa; mientras corría, se formaban más tentáculos en las paredes que azotaban contra él, pero Roland es ágil y libraba los golpes.

Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, sabía que no debió haber entrado al templo de ese modo, no estaba seguro de que el yordle le ayudaría y sobre todo, no tenía esperanza de escapar de la guardiana del templo. Del otro lado de la zona principal había una puerta parecida a la de su entrada, corrió hacia el centro donde no había muros, entre la bancas de madera desgastada, la voz que hacía eco lo aturdía y lo sacaba de balance, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban pero alcanzó el extremo izquierdo de la sala, empujó la puerta pero esta no cedió, comenzaba a desesperarse se puso de espaldas contra la puerta y esperó el siguiente ataque.

-No te pertenece.- Unos ojos verdes brillantes del otro lado de la sala parecían mirarlo.

-Tampoco pertenece aquí.- Dijo Roland con voz temblorosa.

-No te corresponde recuperarlo, debes devolverlo…-

Una explosión de cristales irrumpió en el lugar, una enorme ventana se hacía trizas a su espalda en la parte más alta y un ancla con una cuerda atada entraba por la ventana. El yordle. Pensó Roland mientras corría a tomar la cuerda, sin soltar el cañón se ató por la cintura y tiró para dar la señal; una figura enorme, la de ojos brillantes, se acercaba hacia él entre las sombras del altar pero Roland ya estaba ascendiendo por el muro. Un tentáculo alcanzó su brazo justo al llegar a la ventana e hizo tensar la cuerda, al borde del precipicio la mitad de su cuerpo quedó sobre el muro, la fuerza de la cuerda le hizo dislocar el hombro del brazo atrapado y el tentáculo cedió.

La caída fue larga pero precisa, una zona del mar donde no había rocas, atado a la cuerda el yordle lo subió al barco mientras un grito espectral atravesaba el aire, la guardiana había enfurecido.

-Debemos salir de aquí.- Dijo Harrison apresurado.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Decía Roland mientras se retorcía por el dolor en el brazo.

-La guardiana es poderosa, no debí exponerte.- El yordle tenía el cañón dorado entre sus manos y lo observaba absorto, el barco ya había partido.

-¡Casi pierdo el brazo por obtener tu… cosa esa brillante!

-Tranquilo, y guarda silencia, debemos pasar sin ser notados, ¿Ves ese barco de allá? Es El Masacre, si nos ven y nos atrapan, será mejor que no te cuente pero preferirías haberte quedado en el templo.

-Claro, gracias por el consuelo. ¡Ahora ayúdame con el brazo!- Harrison tomó el brazo de Roland con fuerza y con un movimiento rápido lo pusó en su lugar, Roland ahogó un grito de dolor pero se alivió al instante.

-Estarás bien, al llegar a Bandle te pondré en manos del mejor médico yordle y te daré armas para tu viaje, será largo y peligroso, pero si quieres saber como recuperar tu piedra lunar deberás quedarte un tiempo con nosotros.

-¿No crees que ese ladrón ya me lleva algún tiempo de ventaja como para quedarme a descansar con los yordles?

-Conocemos muy bien a quien te robó, fue el mismo que se llevó esto.- Dijo señalando el cañón. -Yo fui inculpado por el robo y ahora tú me has ayudado a volver a casa, es justo que sepas hacia dónde va.

-Bien, el viaje será largo, podría enterarme de una vez.

-Habrá quien te lo cuente mejor que yo, mejor espera.

Roland se recostó sobre una soga, enorme a su parecer, para intentar descansar un poco, cuando menos lo esperó ya estaba en un profundo sueño. El Mar del Guardián era tranquilo y apacible, el oleaje era muy leve, a pesar de la velocidad del pequeño bote yordle, casi no se movía. Roland despertó después de unas horas y lo sorprendió una noche estrellada, una calma que no sentía en los últimos días. Entró a un pequeño camarote y el olor de un estofado le hizo recuperar el equilibrio y un poco de fuerza.

-Al fin despertaste.- Dijo el yordle al verlo entrar. -Debes comer algo, llegaremos por la mañana.

-Claro, gracias.

-¿Cómo está ese brazo?

-Supongo que mejor, al menos está en su sitio.

-Ponte cómodo, probarás el mejor estofado de serpiente de tu vida.

-Tal vez sea el único que comeré en mi vida, gracias.

Cenaron en silencio y no se miraron mucho, Roland notó el cansancio y la edad del yordle, también una leve sonrisa, iba a volver a casa.

Por la mañana se veían al fin, a lo lejos, las puntas de las Montañas Sablepiedra, barrera natural entre Ciudad Bandle y la peligrosa Selva Kumungu; la punta de un cohete asomaba por encima de la pequeña ciudad yordle, estaban llegando al puerto; Harrison se colocó en la proa con el cañón dorado en las manos y fueron recibidos con banderas y clarines.


	6. Capítulo 4: Bandle City

-¡Sean bienvenidos a esta, su casa!- Decía un yordle muy parecido a Harrison, podría decir que todos los yordles son iguales, pero no lo son. Una guardia acompañaba al anfitrión mientras otros les ayudaban a anclar el bote. Ya en el muelle, los yordles se abrazaron fraternalmente y la cara dura de Harrison se había convertido en una sonrisa.

-Este es mi hermano Dennison, alcalde de Ciudad Bandle.- Dijo Harrison. -Hermano, te presento a Roland Maxwell, fue él quien recuperó nuestro tesoro.

-Entonces que sea bienvenido, hermano. Mi nombre es Dennison Jadefellow y como ya lo dijeron, soy el alcalde. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? -Preguntaba muy alegre.

-Bien, pues gracias por…

-Fue víctima de Scaleon. -Interrumpió Harrison.- Ese noxiano lo hizo de nuevo pero nosotros le ayudaremos a recuperar lo que es suyo.

-¿Qué se ha llevado ese mequetrefe?- Preguntó el alcalde.

-Una piedra lunar, señor.- Roland parecía triste, pero esperanzado.

-Muy bien hijo, no debes preocuparte, vamos alimentarte bien y a prepararte para tu viaje, tenemos a los mejores soldados de Runaterra, aunque nunca peleamos ninguna guerra hace muchísimos años, siempre estamos preparados. Nosotros no nos metemos en problemas con demacianos y noxianos, o jonianos y noxianos o noxianos contra cualquier otra tierra libre de este mundo.

-Bien, es alentador. -Decía Roland con una mueca mientras se tocaba el hombro.

-Vamos a revisar esas heridas, chico. Ya habrá tiempo de charlar.

Bandle era una ciudad muy colorida en comparación con Aguasturbias, las casas eran pequeñas, estaban construidas para los principales habitantes de ahí, yordles. Tenían tejados a dos aguas y en todas sin excepción una chimenea humeaba, las ventanas eran redondas y estaban adornadas con flores lilas y azules, algunas blancas. Un cohete enorme en la parte noroeste de la ciudad asomaba por encima de los tejados, era el símbolo más representativo de la ciudad.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles hasta llegar a una explanada donde se encontraba el nexo principal de Bandle, justo en el centro, como si fuera una fuente congelada, el enorme cristal de energía brillaba con mucha intensidad, resplandecía a pesar de la luz del sol de aquel amanecer. Lo llevaron hasta el edificio más grande que había, el Ayuntamiento de Ciudad Bandle; una larga escalinata de 8 metros de ancho, adornada en las orillas con faroles que colgaban de postes arqueados y muy delgados, al final de la escalinata el enorme edificio tenía una puerta pequeña en comparación con el resto de la construcción, la fachada formaba un arco que llegaba casi hasta la parte más alta, donde comienza el tejado, en cada lado de la fachada había dos largos pendones rojos grabados con el símbolo de la ciudad, un cohete con un cañón de mano y una llave cruzadas, simbolizaban la disciplina y la creatividad yordleana.

-Ponte cómodo. -Decía el alcalde al entrar en la enfermería que se encontraba dentro del edificio principal. -Tenemos a los mejores médicos.

-Comienzo a creer que lo mejor del mundo está en Bandle. -Dijo Roland en tono divertido y esperanzado.

-Deberías, trabajamos para nosotros y compensamos nuestro tamaño con trabajo, esfuerzo, inteligencia y creatividad. Las habilidades de los yordles son extraordinarias y poco conocidas por el resto del continente, pero ya tendrás pruebas suficientes para creerlo, ahora deben curar esa herida y después almorzaremos. -Decía mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería.

Después de recibir la atención médica fue llevado a un gran comedor, ahí se encontraban los hermanos Jadefellow con un soldado. El salón era amplio, tenía ventanas redondas un poco más grandes en comparación con el resto de las ventanas del edificio; el banquete estaba servido, frutas de la región, pescado frito, alubias y carne de buey.

-Ven amigo, ven a disfrutar de este banquete. -Decía Harrison. -Te presento a Trang, élite de los Scouts de la Nave Nodriza, conoce mejor que nadie Kumungu y los Pisos Fyrone, incluso más allá.

-Un placer, Trang. Soy Roland Maxwell, de Zaún.

-Un gusto, señor Maxwell. -Dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo saludo militar.

-¿Pisos Fyrone? -Preguntó Roland.

-Creemos que el ladrón buscará al antiguo sabio en La Gran Barrera, quiere todo el poder de tu piedra y si quieres recuperarla antes de que sea tarde, debes llegar allá antes que él. No hay otra manera, solo Trang puede llevarte hasta allá ileso, aún teniendo que pasar por la peligrosa selva Kumungu. -Harrison sonaba emocionado y preocupado.

-La Gran Barrera, eso es más allá de Shurima, ¿Están seguros de esto?

-¿Acaso no quieres recuperarla?

-Claro, sí quiero, pero también deseo regresar a casa.

-Entonces que así sea.

-Tal vez no sea tan difícil, señor. -Dijo Trang con voz fuerte. El alcalde asintió. -Conozco una ruta para evitar Shurima y llegar a La Gran Barrera lo más rápido posible.

-Debemos apresurar este banquete. El entrenamiento debe comenzar lo antes posible.

-¿Entrenamiento? -Maxwell no pensó nunca que tendría que pelear, aunque era hábil con las armas, en Zaún debes pelear por tu vida casi todos los días.

-Entrenarás con las Fuerzas Especiales de los Scouts y con los Comandos Megling, la guardia de la ciudad, te instruirán en el manejo de las armas y tácticas de supervivencia.

-Mmm… Me gusta la idea, al final supongo que será divertido. -Dijo Roland dando una gran mordida a un trozo de carne.

-Prepararé todo. - Dijo Trang mientras se levantaba de la silla y se retiraba saludando a sus superiores.

Al término del almuerzo caminaron hacia la zona este de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el campo de entrenamiento, junto al gran cohete a la que llamaban Nave Nodriza, aunque eso era un misterio para Roland, no se atrevió a preguntar. Una larga pista de aterrizaje recibía a varios aviones de la fuerza aérea militar de Bandle, las Serpientes Voladoras, así se hacían llamar; más adelante un gran contingente de Comandos Megling avanzaba con paso redoblado por una colina, todos uniformes, disciplinados. Cerca de la nave encontraron a Trang con un equipo de inteligencia y reconocimiento que le fue entregado a Roland, tecnología creada por yordles.

-¡Comencemos! -Dijo Trang bajando sus gafas hacia sus ojos y apuntando hacia el pequeño bosque.


	7. Capítulo 5: Una Verdad Absoluta

Trang era muy hábil, se movía entre la maleza con singular cadencia, había figuras hechas de madera con dianas pintadas en la zona de de la cabeza y el pecho, muchas trampas escondidas y líneas que mostraban el camino. Roland no entendía todavía el porqué del entrenamiento, incluso le parecía exagerado, se consideraba buen tirador y dominaba las armas zaunitas, aunque las armas de los yordles no eran tan diferentes, tal vez debía cerciorarse de su habilidad.

-¿De verdad es tan necesario esto? No soy tan malo como piensan. -Preguntó Roland impaciente.

-Kumungu no es un patio de juegos, si queremos salir vivos de ahí y llegar a la Gran Barrera antes que Scaleon debes aprender a moverte, detectar trampas y sobre todo, asegurar tus disparos. -Decía Trang mientras saltaba.

-He escuchado de la reputación de la selva aunque no la conozco realmente.

-Es por eso que debes ser más intuitivo, ¡vamos! -Trang parecía emocionado mientras continuaban el trayecto lleno de trampas y disparando a las cabezas de madera.

-¿Vendrás conmigo, Trang?

-Aunque no lo quieras, son órdenes del alcalde.

-Será un placer, amigo.

Después de dar algunos saltos más, varias horas después, el trayecto terminaba en la zona sur de Bandle, al pie de las montañas y el calor del mar llegaba como golpes en el rostro de Roland, estaba exhausto y pensó que había sido bueno llevar suficiente agua, ya casi se le había terminado. Se tiró al suelo y exhaló ruidosamente, la arena era suave y comenzó a sentir la necesidad de dormir pero fue interrumpido por Trang, que disparaba una bengala al cielo con un ruido estrepitoso que sobresaltó a Roland. En pocos minutos, un par de aviones de la Serpientes Voladoras sobrevolaban la zona y Roland supo que era el regreso al cuartel militar. De vuelta en la ciudad fueron recibidos por el alcalde Dennison y su hermano, siempre rodeados por su escolta.

-¿Está listo nuestro guerrero? -Decía Harrison al verlos bajar de los aviones.

-¡Sí, señor! -En voz alta y con tono militar, Trang afirmaba haciendo el saludo.

-Me parece maravilloso, ahora debes descansar un poco, te llevaremos al templo para que medites y conozcas al sabio Booma, es el habitante más viejo de Bandle, él lo ha visto todo, algunos dicen que es tan viejo como Che-Baal, aunque esa es una afirmación un tanto extrema. Booma tiene información importante para ti, es necesaria para que puedas comenzar este viaje y que todo el esfuerzo tenga sentido.

-¿Ese viejo sabio me conoce? -Roland estaba sorprendido.

-Debes preguntárselo tú mismo, hijo. Ve a asearte mientras Trang prepara todo para partir, debe ser esta misma noche.

Avanzaron juntos hasta el edificio del ayuntamiento, ofrecieron a Roland un lugar donde limpiarse con agua tibia y algunas esencias para que estuviera relajado, lo preparaban para algo que él no imaginaba. Después de eso fue llevado hasta el pequeño templo, con una arquitectura muy parecida al edificio principal pero en lugar de chimenea y grandes pendones, había una enorme cúpula desproporcionada con respecto al resto del edificio; al entrar una tenue luz bañaba un pequeño altar al fondo, cubierto con una tela blanca y brillante con un solo grabado, la nave nodriza, la que trajo sanos y salvos a todos los yordles a esta ciudad desde su migración a través de las montañas Sablepiedra, cuando dejaron para siempre su lugar en la selva hace muchos años.

Una figura diminuta y encorvada estaba arrodillada frente al altar en un estado profundo de meditación, aunque los pasos de Roland habían provocado una ligera reacción en las orejas del yordle, este no se movió. Harrison le hizo un ademán al joven para que se acercara al viejo Booma y se marchó para dejarlos a solas.

-Me disculpo por la interrupción, Gran Booma y ofrezco mis respetos. -Roland estaba nervioso.

-Eres bienvenido, joven Maxwell, ya se me había anunciado tu visita. Sé que estás buscando la poderosa piedra lunar extraída del legendario collar jonio Nauglamir hace muchos años.

-Pues no lo sé. -El joven zaunita estaba asombrado. -Esa piedra estaba conmigo cuando mis padres murieron, vale mucho para mí, además, creo que tiene poderes o algo así.

-Esa piedra ha pertenecido a tu familia durante varias generaciones, fueron las manos de tus ancestros las que forjaron el collar y por lo tanto te pertenece ahora.

-Bien, el problema es que ahora está lejos, en manos de un ladrón y no tengo idea de en dónde la encontraré. En realidad no tengo idea de muchas cosas en este momento, yo solo quiero volver a casa, tengo muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué los yordles tienen tantas ganas de que encuentre la piedra? Yo solo quiero volver a casa.

-Si el ladrón noxiano Scaleon descubre el poder oculto de Nauglamir y lo lleva a Noxus, la guerra se inclinará en favor de ellos y a pesar de estar lejos, Bandle corre peligro, así como todas las naciones libres de Valoran y toda Runaterra. Es por eso que debes recuperarla, pero antes, debes saber de dónde vienes.

-Entiendo el riesgo, yo recupero la piedra, ustedes están a salvo y cuento con todo su apoyo, suena a un trato justo. ¿De dónde vengo? De Zaun, ahí nací, ahí crecí y si tengo suerte, ahí he de morir.

-Roland Maxwell, debes conocer la verdad. Dime una cosa, ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no perteneces al lugar donde estás? ¿Has sentido como si la energía cósmica de las estrellas fluyera a través de ti en las noches más largas? ¿Haz visto tu rostro frente al espejo solo para descubrir que tus rasgos son distintos a los de los demás?

-A decir verdad… -Roland sentía el latir de su corazón como si intentará salirse de su pecho. -Creo que nunca me he sentido parte de ese mundo lleno de locos, también he sentido como si las estrellas me hablaran en un idioma que no logro comprender a veces y sí, sé que soy diferente, es cierto que todos somos diferentes y tenemos rasgos distintos incluso entre hermanos, pero más allá de eso…

-Arrodíllate, Roland, te lo mostraré ahora mismo. -Booma puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Roland y una extraña magia rodeó su cuerpo. -Ahora te mostraré la verdad.

Los ojos de Roland se cerraron con fuerza y en su mente aparecieron imágenes difíciles de comprender para él, era un lugar que nunca había visto. Una ciudad naturalmente hermosa, llena de árboles milenarios, elevadas montañas y tranquilos ríos. Todo el paisaje está cubierto de grandes extensiones de bosques llenos de vida. Grandes nexos adornaban los templos, un castillo flotaba sobre la ciudad y estaba completamente rodeada por una masa de agua. Vió una familia bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, los padres miraban a un pequeño bebé que apenas caminaba mientras jugaba con unas aves de un plumaje maravilloso; de pronto la visión pareció nublarse, escuchó gritos y todo se tornó oscuro. Los cañones resonaban y la familia que había visto antes ya no estaba bajo la apacible sombra del árbol, ahora corrían hacia la costa sur y ponían a su pequeño en un barco con otros jóvenes y personas de avanzada edad, el barco se iba sin los padres del bebé y al voltear a verlo, en su pecho resplandecía con intensidad la piedra lunar que él ahora buscaba y entonces comprendió lo que había sucedido. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas e intentó gritar, pero otra visión ahogó su voz. Llegaba a una tierra llena de gases y humo de grandes fábricas y laboratorios, veía Zaun con mucho ajetreo pero sin cañones resonando a sus espaldas, sin gritos de pánico y como un nuevo hogar.

-¡No! -Al terminar la visión la palabra salió como un sollozo más que como un grito.

-Tu pasado es ese que acabas de ver. -Booma estaba de pie junto a él.

-No recuerdo nunca haber estado en ese lugar, no tengo idea de que ciudad es esa.

-Una isla al norte de Valoran, Jonia.

-¿Jonia? ¿Quiere decir que…?

-Durante los últimos ataques de la invasión noxiana muchos inocentes fueron evacuados hacia diferentes lugares, en tu caso, Zaun fue tu destino, pero ahora estás aquí. Debes recuperar esa piedra y salvar nuestra tierra y la de tu familia. -Las siguientes palabras de Booma fueron como un golpe en el estómago para Roland. -Tú eres el elegido.


	8. Capítulo 6: El Camino A Kumungu

Al salir del templo, el espíritu de Roland se había renovado, ahora quería volver realmente a casa con la preciada joya de su familia, aunque no comprendía exactamente el poder que contenía, ahora tenía algo que hacer en la vida. Detener a Scaleon, recuperar su piedra lunar y si era posible, convertirse en el héroe que salvará Runaterra.

Las Serpientes Voladoras surcaban el cielo formadas en V y dejando un rastro de humo de colores, Roland y Trang, acompañados del alcalde Dennison y su hermano Harrison precedían el pequeño desfile organizado para la despedida de los futuros héroes de Runaterra, el contingente de los Comandos Megling en una formación perfecta los escoltaba y un pequeño grupo de la élite de los Scouts estaba al final, la calle principal se llenaba de alegría al saber que aún había valientes dispuestos a hacer algo por los demás, los yordles son orgullosos de su gente y sus acciones, avanzaron hasta llegar al pie del paso de las montañas.

-Hijos de Ciudad Bandle, hoy nuestros héroes parten en búsqueda de un preciado tesoro que al ser recuperado nos devolverá la tranquilidad. -Decía Dennison con alegría a su pueblo que los siguió hasta ese punto, después se volvía hacia Roland. -Hijo, ahora eres uno de los nuestros, te agradecemos infinitamente lo has hecho por nuestro pueblo y deseo profundamente el éxito en tu búsqueda. Hijo, si crees que algún dios, es momento de encomendarse a ese dios.

Roland estaba emocionado y a la vez preocupado, Trang se mostraba serio, marcial, eso no animaba mucho al zaunita pero sabía que mientras estuviera con él no tendría nada de que preocuparse.

-Gracias a ustedes por el apoyo. Prometo cuidar de Trang en el camino. -Rompiendo la tensión, el comentario de Roland generó carcajadas en los hermanos Jadefellow y una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Trang, que no tenía permiso de carcajearse por ser de la élite, pero no pudo ocultar lo divertido del comentario.

-Ahora el paso de la montaña los llevará a las Tierras del Vudú, cerca del Icathia. -La expresión de Harrison se endureció. -Tendrás que cruzar el continente entero para llegar hasta la Gran Barrera del lado de Urtistán, el camino será largo y muy duro, pero estarás bien si te quedas con Trang.

-Bueno, no sé muy bien qué es lo que me trajo aquí ni porque estoy haciendo esto, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que debo hacerlo y no solo por mí, sino por toda Runaterra, aunque temo que si el destino de todos está en mis manos, tal vez no sea el indicado para manejarlo.

-¡Lo eres! -Booma se acercaba a ellos con paso lento. -Eres el elegido para esta tarea, magias ancestrales te protegerán en tu camino, sé el héroe que estuviste destinado a ser desde que llegaste a este mundo.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y partieron. Las Tierras del Vudú sería el primer reto, con la incertidumbre le llenaba el ser, pero el camino ya estaba iniciado.

El paso de las montañas había sido relativamente sencillo y en un par de horas estaban llegando a los bordes de los Bosques Petrificados, al sur de las Tierras del Vudú. Lo supieron al encontrar la marca indiscutible de la Orden Gris, magos noxianos que se oponían a la opresión y decidieron establecerse junto a la Gran Barrera del lado de Icathia, un lugar peligroso e inhóspito debido a la gran actividad de portales abiertos hacia el Vacío, donde habitan las criaturas más temibles en el plano inferior de Valoran.

En la entrada del bosque, muy cerca de la frontera con Kumungu, los árboles estaban completamente convertidos en piedra, densa y fuerte, de un color oscuro muy parecido al color original del tronco, pero con una frialdad que se sentía en la piel, hojas pétreas caían del cielo de cuando en cuando; la magia era poderosa en ese lugar, los árboles no estaban muertos, solo petrificados, seguían creciendo y se marchitaban igual con el tiempo. De pronto una extraña presencia perturbó a Trang y se detuvo, Roland estaba distraído observando la inexplicable magia y tropezó con el yordle y se sobresaltó, gritó tan alto que algunas hojas cayeron al suelo y los golpearon sin hacerles mucho daño, después el silencio.

-¡Atento! -Decía Trang en voz muy baja. -Alguien nos observa, quédate cerca de mí.

-S-sí. -Roland asintió nervioso y se puso alerta, puso la mano en el arma que llevaba en el cinturón.

-No toques el arma. -Le reprendió Trang que avanzaba despacio y una intensa luz apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Aléjense! -La silueta de una figura se distinguía pero la luz no permitía que tuviera forma a ojos del explorador y el zaunita. La voz era ensordecedora. -¡Estas tierras ya no pertenecen a los yordles!

Roland sacó el arma y apuntó pero inmediatamente le fue arrebatada y un golpe de energía lo derribó, Trang estaba completamente inmóvil y se tiró de rodillas en señal de rendición.

-Vamos de paso a Kumungu con una encomienda, el Gran Booma envía un presente al regente del bosque. -Sacó de su mochila una cantimplora adornada con cuentas de colores y estaba grabada con el símbolo yordle. La extendió hacia la luz.

-¿Booma? -La luz perdió intensidad y la punta de un sombrero apareció, después una luenga barba de color gris y una cara llena de arrugas, la túnica era gris y parecía sucia, en la mano llevaba un báculo de madera petrificada con una brillante piedra color azul. -¿Booma envía un presente a Randall?

-El licor de bambú más puro de Ciudad Bandle, el favorito del Gran Randall. -Trang parecía tranquilo.

-¡Oh por Che-Baal! -El hechicero se mostraba complacido y libre de toda hostilidad. -¡Muchas gracias!

Roland se levantó adolorido y desconcertado, observó la escena con una mueca y se llenó de dudas. ¿Quién era ese mago y por qué ahora estaba tan feliz? ¿Acaso Booma sabía lo que encontrarían en este lugar? Avanzó hasta donde Trang y se sacudió la ropa mientras recogía su arma.

-Él es Roland Maxwell, heredero de la piedra lunar Nauglamir que fue robada y está en busca de ella y el ladrón, yo soy Trang, su acompañante. -El yordle explicó al hechicero.

-¿Nauglamir? Entonces él debe ser el elegido. -Randall estaba sorprendido, abrió mucho los ojos mientras daba un trago a la cantimplora.

-Un… ¿Placer? -Roland no sabía qué decir.

-El placer es mío, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte en tu búsqueda?

-Vamos a Urtistán, a la gran Barrera, debemos pasar Kumungu lo antes posible y llegar a Pisos Fyrone, queremos evitar Shurima a como de lugar, el clima es menos amable en aquella zona.

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo, los llevaré hasta el límite con la selva, yo no puedo salir de este bosque, estoy confinado a este para protegerlo, les contaré mientras avanzamos. -Continuaron su camino y Roland no entendía nada.

Randall les explicó que la Orden Gris lo había enviado a guardar el bosque como castigo por haber desacatado una orden directa, "noxianos al fin y al cabo", había mencionado el hechicero al recordar la dureza de sus superiores. El camino fue tranquilo y el paisaje fue cambiando conforme avanzaban, Randall mencionó su amistad con Booma y de como hace muchísimos años ayudó a los yordles a dejar la selva Kumungu, su antiguo hogar, y cruzar las montañas Sablepiedra para llegar a lo que hoy se conoce como Ciudad Bandle, fue entonces cuando Roland comprendió lo que había pasado en el bosque. Después en menos de una hora habían pasado al límite con la selva, todo se volvía verde y el clima se ponía más caluroso, de pronto Randall se detuvo.

-Amigos míos. -Decía levantando los brazos. -Hasta aquí puedo acompañarlos, no se me permite ir más allá. Deben tener cuidado, Che-Baal es una Diosa benevolente si no profanan sus tierras, pero nunca se sabe si su selva tendrá hambre de carne nueva.

-Gracias mago Randall. -Trang se despidió haciendo un saludo militar.

-Un gusto compartir el camino contigo. -Decía Roland con una sonrisa y extendió la mano.

-Un placer conocerte, elegido. -Randal estrechó su mano.

-Ojalá nos veamos pronto.

-Puede que sea antes de lo que esperamos. Antes de que se vayan les daré esto. -Levantó su báculo hacia ellos y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma antiguo. -!Protego horribilis, Repello inimicum! Un hechizo de protección, les deseo un buen camino.


	9. Capítulo 7: La Selva Kumungu

Kumungu era un lugar poco explorado en los últimos años, hogar de los yordles hace muchos siglos y regida por Che-Baal, se dice que es el ser más antiguo de toda Runaterra, la leyenda cuenta que ha estado desde el principio de los tiempos, ha observado todos los eventos acontecidos en este mundo: Las guerras rúnicas que dejaron la selva llena de objetos y piedras poderosas, la gran batalla de los guardianes contra los oscuros, pudo observar de cerca la caída del imperio de Shurima y los alzamientos de las grandes ciudades como Demacia y Noxus; nunca participó en las guerras de los hombres porque su deber era proteger la selva y mientras aquellos eventos no afectaran su territorio a sus habitantes que tanto amaba, ella permanecería observando desde el corazón de su hogar.

-¡Trang! ¿Falta mucho? -Roland pensó que se desmayaría después de el pesado camino, la humedad y las altas temperaturas debido a la cercanía con el desierto estaban acabando con sus fuerzas. -¡Vamos amigo, dime algo! Tomemos un descanso.

-No es seguro aquí a menos que quieras enfrentarte a las feroces criaturas de este lugar, debemos guardar fuerza, no sabemos lo que sucederá.

-Está bien… -Roland hacía una mueca de cansancio. Trang se detuvo de golpe. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Algo se mueve en la maleza, ¡sígueme! -Corrieron tras un tronco lleno de musgo y se pusieron en cuclillas.

-¿Qué es?

-¡Shh! -Los pumas de esta selva tienen un muy buen oído y son muy peligrosos. Trang sacó un trozo de proteína y lo ató a la punta de una pequeña flecha, acomodó el proyectil en su ballesta y disparó hacia la base de un árbol lejano. Un enorme puma del tamaño de un hombre saltó en dirección a la flecha mientras Trang y Roland continuaban su camino casi en cuclillas para no ser escuchados.

Más adelante encontraron un claro y un pequeño manantial, Trang se detuvo y dijo que estaría bien descansar ahí, tendrían tiempo de levantarse si algo o alguien se acercaba a ellos. Se recostaron en el suelo fresco, comieron un poco y bebieron suficiente agua, el camino hasta Fyrone duraría todo el día y posiblemente tendrían que levantar un campamento en los límites de la selva para evitar algún peligro.

Después de un rato un extraño silencio se apoderó el lugar, las orejas yordles de Trang giraban como buscando el rastro de algún sonido y se inquietó a notar que no había nada más que sus respiraciones, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del manantial y logró escuchar al fin algo, como cuando se mueve un árbol con el viento fuerte, el sonido era débil porque estaba lejos, pero eso parecía. Roland no se había percatado aún de lo que Trang hacía y no se preocupó por abandonar su posición de descanso, jugaba con algunos bichos que se acercaban, pequeños insectos que le hacían cosquillas en las manos. Había una apacibilidad que lo relajaba demasiado.

Trang notó aquel sonido cada vez más intenso o, dicho de otra manera, más cerca, cargó su ballesta y el sonido sacó a Roland de su trance, al levantar la cabeza una liana espinoza lo rodeó y lo arrastró hacia los árboles y la maleza, gritó y Trang se volvió rápidamente, del otro lado del claro, solo logró ver a Roland perdiéndose en un grito ahogado hacia la espesura de la selva, quiso correr hacia él pero se perdió demasiado rápido. Tomó el arma de Roland que se había quedado en el suelo y avanzó en la dirección en la que sabía encontraría a Roland, pero que también lo llevaría a un lugar muy peligroso.

Los yordles han cartografiado la selva en gran medida, en expediciones cortas y por regiones, conocen la ubicación de los lugares más peligrosos, las zonas donde habitan la criaturas más mortales de Kumungu y la zona de plantas curativas, por supuesto, conocen muy bien la ubicación del templo de la diosa Che-Baal, eso era lo que le preocupaba, Roland había sido arrastrado en dirección del templo y Trang sabía que no estaba bien, la única oportunidad que tenía Roland de sobrevivir era que Che-Baal perdonara su intrusión en la selva y solo una persona podría lograr eso. Trang avanzó a paso rápido pero no en dirección al templo, tenía otro plan.

Algunas horas después, Roland logró abrir los ojos y notó que la noche había caído ya; sintió ardor en los brazos, piernas y algunas zonas de la cara, tenía raspones y moretones en todo el cuerpo, no supo por cuánto tiempo había sido arrastrado porque había perdido el conocimiento. Intentó levantarse pero tenía un grillete en la muñeca de la mano derecha, equivocadamente alguien lo había puesto en su muñeca y no en su tobillo, la cadena era corta y estaba anclada al suelo. Primero pensó que había caído en alguna trampa, pero más que una trampa fue una poderosa magia capaz de controlar la naturaleza, no tenía idea de lo que le había sucedido, un agudo dolor en un costado de la cabeza le invadió, apretó los ojos y los dientes y volvió a desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

Un chorro de agua helada en la cara despertó a Roland y se sobresaltó, tenía el cuerpo cubierto con un fluído viscoso y con esencia fresca, al abrir los ojos notó que estaba amaneciendo, también vio una figura pequeña entre sombras que le acercaba un plato con agua y uno con comida, intentó distinguir un poco más pero no lograba enfocar su visión. Tenía unas orejas puntiagudas, era un yordle.

-¿Trang? ¿Eres tú? -Roland sintió un poco de felicidad.

-¿Trang? No hay ningún Trang. -Sonaba enojado. -Aliméntante ahora, verás a la regente de la selva, tal vez te perdone la vida si le dices quien eres, zaunita.

Roland fue desencadenado pero no tenía fuerza para pelear o salir corriendo, caminaron unos minutos y al llegar un claro de la selva con un enorme árbol en el medio y una figura que jamás pensó que vería en su vida, sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes por la sorpresa y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.


	10. Capítulo 8: Hacia Urtistan

Trang se movía a toda prisa entre las plantas bajas, le había tomado poco tiempo llevar a cabo su plan y se encontraba cerca del corazón de la selva, ya no estaba solo. Él y su compañía habían avanzado a paso firme y sin detenerse en busca de Roland, a pesar de la humedad y el calor. Llegaron a la zona donde Roland había desaparecido y a partir de ahí siguieron el rastro que había dejado su cuerpo al ser arrastrado, ahora sería más sencillo encontrarle.

Roland estaba atónito con la visión y sentía incertidumbre por su destino, jamás había visto nada igual a lo que en ese momento contemplaban sus ojos, una enorme figura casi humana con un rostro delicado y hermoso que proyectaba paz a través de sus ojos, sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las de los yordles y su cabello lacio con un tocado de hojas vivas; su piel tenía un tono verde lleno de vida y desde los hombros su textura parecía la corteza de un árbol, sus manos hacían movimientos suaves, con un ritmo y una cadencia tan exacta como el latido de un corazón, el enorme árbol al centro que parecía ser el trono de la regente de la selva era en realidad parte de su cuerpo, estaba unida a la vida de la selva, enraizada al corazón de la selva; al decir el nombre de Roland escuchó una voz suave y sin rastro alguno de amenaza, este no pudo hacer más que arrodillarse ante la grandeza de Che-Baal, la regente y protectora de toda la vida en la selva.

-Roland Maxwell, el zaunita dicen algunos. ¿Por qué has venido aquí, forastero?

-A-Ah! -Roland levantó la vista y tartamudeaba. -S-Solo estaba de paso con mi compañero, un yordle llamado Trang, e-estamos en una misión de…

-¿Un yordle? Los yordles no hacen alianzas con los hombres desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué habría de creerte? -La voz seguía siendo suave pero las palabras se sentían como una afilada espada cerca de la garganta.

-E-Es una cosa de… Y-Yo les ayudé y ellos solo.. -Roland no sabía cómo explicar porque estaba con Trang. -Ellos me ayudan a recuperar una piedra.

-¿Acaso vienes a robar runas de esta selva, humano?

-N-No… -Roland cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, recordó la visión que había tenido en el templo de la ciudad y pudo dejar de temblar, estaba ante un ser antiguo y sabio pero sobre todo, poderoso. Decidió que debía decir la verdad o podría morir. -Me fue robada una piedra lunar que contiene un poder capaz de destruir el mundo, extraída del legendario Nauglamir, herencia de mi familia.

El rostro de Che-Baal se endureció y una extraña oscuridad se apoderó del lugar, algunas luciérnagas aparecieron y la tierra comenzó a vibrar. Roland sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y no supo qué hacer, volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar calmarse una vez más pero no resultó, Che-Baal parecía haber aumentado su tamaño y esta vez parecía enojada.

-¡Tú eres el culpable entonces de todo eso! -La suavidad de su voz había desaparecido. -El brillo de esa piedra ha lastimado la vida en este lugar, aquél extraño con una capa negra utilizó magia antigua para escapar de Kumungu y tú me dices que esa piedra es tuya.

-Pero no era mi intención…

-Debes responder por tal acto de irresponsabilidad. Los guardianes se encargarán de ti. -Hizo algunos ademanes y la tierra comenzó a removerse junto a la deidad.

-Pero… ¡Fui atacado, me fue robada y la recuperaré! -Roland gritaba pero no se detenía.

Una figura emergió de la tierra, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y tenía astas como un alce y el cabello de hierba, un cuerpo imponente que portaba un báculo de madera, avanzaba como enraizado a la tierra hacia Roland y una bola de energía comenzó a emerger de su mano; Roland sabía que sería su fin y no pudo más que apretar los dientes.

-¡Alto! -Una voz cansada gritó detrás del guardián.

Che-Baal reconoció la voz y detuvo al guardián, Trang ya estaba entre este y Roland. Al notar la presencia, Che-Baal se sintió un poco desconcertada pero se calmó a ver una figura conocida y sonrió. Booma estaba parado ya también junto a Roland, hizo una reverencia y esperó.

-Booma… ¿Eres tú? -Los ojos de Che-Baal se abrieron un poco más, brillaban.

-Gran Che-Baal, lamento este malentendido, Roland es amigo nuestro. -Che-Baal hizo desaparecer al guardián y la luz volvió poco a poco al lugar.

-Debes explicarme lo que está sucediendo.

-Con gusto te pondré al tanto de la situación, pero debes saber que si he venido aquí después de tantos años, es porque la vida de este joven vale mucho, no solo para mí, es por Runaterra.

Che-Baal ya estaba bastante sorprendida, mientras Booma le explicaba la situación a detalle, Roland se liberaba de sus ataduras y recuperaba sus armas y demás cosas, estaba feliz de ver a Trang y a Booma, pensó que el viaje terminaría en la selva; él y Trang decidieron sentarse a esperar, otros yordles con aspecto primitivo se acercaron y explicaron a Trang que vivían al servicio de la regente de Kumungu, eran mensajeros. Después de una larga charla entre los sabios, se volvieron hacia Roland y con un ademán, Che-Baal lo llamaba ante su presencia una vez más, el rostro de la diosa se había calmado y sonreía, eso de igual manera ponía nervioso a Roland, se acercó y volvió a hacer una reverencia, esta vez lo hizo con tanta humildad que algunas mariposas se acercaron a él por el aura de Che-Baal.

-Tienes suerte de tener un amigo como Booma, me ha dicho que más que el valor sentimental de esa piedra, es una amenaza para nuestro mundo si está en manos de aquel ladrón. Los que habitamos esta tierra desde hace muchos años hemos sido confinados a una noble tarea, cuidar las regiones de nuestro mundo y no podemos desplazarnos de nuestro lugar, pero tú tienes la capacidad de recorrer el mundo y salvarnos a todos. Se irán con la bendición del bosque. -Che-Baal puso una mano sobre Roland y resplandeció. Una energía invadió el lugar y envolvió también a Trang quien estaba muy cerca. -Es la protección de la Madre Tierra, será útil para librar las batallas que se presenten en la travesía, ahora deben ir al oeste, Pisos Fyrone no está lejos, les indicaré el camino, les deseo mucha suerte.

Roland y Trang partieron hacia el oeste de la selva, Booma se quedó un tiempo en la selva antes de volver a su templo en la ciudad yordle. En el límite con Pisos Fyrone la selva comenzaba a desaparecer y el clima se volvía árido, había vestigios de destrucción en esa parte y el calor dejaba de ser húmedo para pasar a un calor seco que quemaba la piel y abrasaba cualquier forma de vida que pudiera surgir ahí. A lo lejos y sobre las dunas, se veía la gran torre de reloj que mostraba la entrada a Urtistan. Una voz en la cabeza de Roland resonó: "Está más cerca de lo que crees, manténganse alerta o perderán la vida". El último mensaje de Che-Baal antes de dejar la selva y la sangre les comenzaba a hervir.


	11. Agnus Dei II

Pasar de la selva bordeando la costa había sido más complicado de lo que parecía, pero no podía adentrarse tanto en esta sin ser detectado, cosa que resultaba peligroso. Scaleon era rápido, no tomaba descansos y el camino era largo; al llegar a Pisos Fyrone había cruzado con mayor velocidad debido al hechizo de sus botas y en esas tierras desiertas no encontraría grandes obstáculos. Pisos Fyrone estaba lleno de cráteres, se dice que algunos eran tan profundo que llegaban hasta el vacío, pero el ladrón prefería mantenerse alejado de cualquiera al no saber con exactitud lo que contenían. El sol ardiente se alzaba alto en el cielo y en la parte norte, a lo lejos, podía ver el reflejo de una ciudad construída bajo el templo mayor de Shurima que se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de ahí pero, ese no era su destino.

Urtistan se encontraba a menos de medio día a su paso, en el horizonte lograba ver la enorme torre de reloj en la que encontraría al mago del tiempo; el objetivo era claro, conseguiría que el gran mago devolviera el poder contenido en la piedra Nauglamir que había robado de Roland, llevaba un tiempo persiguiendo al zaunita y sabía lo que quería.

De pronto sintió un estremecimiento en la tierra y detuvo su camino, la arena comenzó a removerse bajo sus pies y saltó para no hundirse, un nuevo cráter estaba apareciendo; se escuchó un grito aterrador, parecía más un aullido, agudo y prolongado, una columna de polvo se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el nuevo cráter y de este surgió una enorme criatura del vacío, sus colmillos eran tan grandes como el brazo de Scaleon, la criatura atacó; el noxiano esquivó la garra con un giro rápido y desenfundó su daga que lanzó hacia el frente sin éxito, la piel del monstruo era dura y la hoja afilada no lograba penetrarla, la criatura lanzó un zarpazo y rasgó la capa de Scaleon que saltó por encima, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para escapar pero al volver la vista la criatura se sumergía en la arena y avanzaba a una velocidad impresionante, sabía que no lograría huir. Se soltó la capa para liberar peso y esta dejó ver en la espalda del noxiano una enorme placa de metal que cubría el hombro y parte del brazo, una unidad biónica que reemplazaba partes de su cuerpo, seguramente el resultado de otras batallas; tomó de su bolso atado a la cintura una piedra parecida a Nauglamir pero de color rojo brillante, la levantó en lo alto y cuando el monstruo estaba suficientemente cerca pronunció una palabra mágica y la arrojó con fuerza. "Brisingr". Magia de inmolación, una vieja técnica noxiana, los chillidos de la criatura, agudos y ruidosos, sonaban al ser consumida por el fuego, se retorcía en la arena, su piel se chamuscaba y se tornaba negra; con desesperación, el monstruo intentó enterrarse bajo la arena pero no tenía fuerza suficiente, dejó de retorcer su enorme cuerpo y el silencio volvió, solo interrumpido por el jadeo de Scaleon, que cayó de rodillas en la arena por un instante, un poco después, levantó la vista hacia el horizonte y continuó su camino, le esperaba su encuentro con el poder


	12. Capítulo 9: El Encuentro

-Moradores de las arenas. -Decía Trang al escuchar el aullido. -Vienen del vacío, viven bajo la tierra y cazan cualquier cosa viva que se mueva en la arena del desierto, debemos ser cuidadosos.

-¿Debemos pasar por ahí? -Roland estaba asustado. -Tal vez podamos rodear el desierto, no sé.

-No, si queremos llegar a tiempo debemos apresurarnos. Ahí. -Trang señaló la punta de la torre del reloj que se veía por encima de la arena.

-Si no tenemos opción. Andando.

Avanzaron rápido pero sigilosamente hacia la torre, Trang permanecía alerta a cualquier cambio en la tierra, la torre estaba a menos de medio día a paso veloz, sabía que probablemente el ladrón ya estuviera por llegar pero estaba seguro que no había obtenido el poder aun, lo sabía porque no había ningún estremecimiento en el aura ni en el ambiente. Tras un par de horas de haber dejado la selva, vieron humo saliendo del suelo cerca de la costa, Roland preguntó si habría alguna aldea o un pueblo en esas tierras inhóspitas y Trang respondió con una negativa, no quería desviar el camino pero podría ser algún indicio de aquel al que perseguían, decidieron acercarse.

Al llegar al lugar vieron el cuerpo de un monstruo consumido por el fuego, yacía sobre la arena casi carbonizado, la enorme bestia de un color cenizo se desintegraba con las pequeñas corrientes de aire que soplaban provenientes de la costa; Trang estaba muy sorprendido, muy pocas personas eran capaces de vencer a estos monstruos. -Debemos apresurarnos, aprieta el paso, amigo.- Le dijo a Roland con preocupación, sabía que el enemigo era fuerte, el poder que poseía era ya muy grande, si lograba obtener más, sería el comienzo del final de todo. Corrieron, decidieron olvidarse de guardar fuerza y corrieron muy rápido.

Llegaron a la punta de una duna muy alta, desde ahí lograron ver la figura de un hombre ya muy cerca de la torre, parecía herido, no de gravedad, además se veía cansado. Roland reconoció el brillo del hechizo de las botas y se llenó de furia, con un rugido avanzó al encuentro con el noxiano antes de que pudiera llegar a la torre, el yordle también bajó, debían detenerlo.

La torre del reloj era muy alta, tanto que podía verse desde puntos muy lejanos del desierto y el mar, servía a veces como guía para las pocas embarcaciones que pasaban por aquel peligroso Mar del Conquistador, la Isla de las Sombras no perdonaba a los viajeros inexpertos. En la parte más alta de la torre vivía Koiné, el sabio del tiempo, capaz de llevar objetos a un tiempo específico y regenerar antiguos poderes, también tenía el don de adelantar el tiempo para objetos que requerían el pasar de los años para su evolución o poder absoluto. Era amable y cuidaba la paz en Runaterra, no accedería a las peticiones de Scaleon sin defenderse, pero Scaleon no tendría piedad con tal de llegar a su objetivo.

Scaleon no utilizó las escaleras para subir, trepó por la parte de afuera con agilidad, Roland y Trang lo observaban todavía no lo suficientemente cerca para impedirlo. El noxiano casi llegaba a la punta de la torre, al entrar por el pequeño balcón antes del reloj se dio cuenta de que su viaje había sido en vano, el viejo Koiné no estaba en la torre. Un arranque de furia se apoderó de Scaleon que comenzó a maldecir en idioma antiguo y a romper objetos en la pequeña habitación, de pronto notó un libro abierto en la mesa y calmó su ira, el diario de Koiné contenía una nota que le decía a Scaleon donde se encontraba, la nota solo decía: "Recuperaré la sortija en el templo del emperador". Al leer esto, el noxiano asomó por la ventana y vio a lo lejos el brillo del enorme disco solar del templo de Shurima, en menos de un día estaría ahí, bajó la vista y notó dos figuras al pie de la torre, esbozó una sonrisa llena de maldad y saltó.

La caída fue suave, como si las botas le ayudaran a flotar por tan solo un segundo antes de tocar el suelo, no tenía idea de que le seguían el rastro.

-¡Detente, ladrón! -Roland gritó para hacerle frente.

-Ah, el tonto zaunita de Aguasturbias, debí haberte matado en el muelle.

-Devuelve mi piedra y te dejaremos volver a Noxus entero.

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿Creen que pueden pelear conmigo un zaunita flacucho y un yordle? No me hagan perder el tiempo. -Scaleon sonaba desesperado, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-Si así lo quieres, tendrás lo que mereces. -Roland activó su arma contra el cuerpo de Scaleon, pero esquivó.

Scaleon corrió hacia Roland con la daga en la mano y blandió hacia el pecho, pero Trang intervino el ataque, forcejearon un momento y después se separaron. Roland intentó otra descarga pero el noxiano era más rápido y lo derribó de una patada en el pecho, intentó volver a penetrar su pecho con la daga pero el yordle volvió a intervenir, Trang usaba su arma como escudo para protegerse de los ataques de Scaleon, en una gran maniobra logró despojar a Scaleon de su daga envenenada que salió volando hacia un costado, a puño limpio, Trang peleaba con Scaleon quien hacía uso de su velocidad para conectar de vez en cuando al yordle. Roland estaba adolorido en la arena, su vista se había nublado por el golpe y el calor abrasador, veía como su amigo peleaba con el ladrón y se levantó, intentó apuntar su arma pero se tambaleó, tuvo miedo de fallar y que la descarga fuera hacia Trang, avanzó lento hacia la batalla e intentó tomar a Scaleon por la espalda, este se dio cuenta y golpeó la cara de Roland con el codo, abriendo una herida cerca del ojo. -No estorbes, maldito zaunita. -Trang logró derribar a Scaleon en el momento de la distracción y le saltó encima, con un movimiento rápido inmovilizó uno de sus brazos. -Rápido, debemos atarlo. -Pero Roland estaba aún en la arena. Scaleon, con el brazo que tenía libre metió su mano en el bolso de su cintura y tomó una piedra azul, la sacó lentamente y pronunció la magia. "Tondrolt". Su cuerpo generó una descarga eléctrica que consumió la piedra y golpeó con tal fuerza a Trang que lo mandó por los aires, la poderosa descarga le había dejado quemaduras graves en su piel e inconsciente. Roland, al ver lo que le sucedía a su amigo se levantó con un grito, arremetió contra Scaleon con todas sus fuerzas y cayeron en la arena, forcejeando y rodando se golpeaban mutuamente, el noxiano era más fuerte y pronto los golpes empezaron a sentirse más en el cuerpo del zaunita, algo crujió, una costilla se rompía y un grito de dolor surgía de la boca de Roland, sentía que le faltaba el aire, comenzaba marearse y su vista se nublaba más. Scaleon lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano.

-Debí asesinarte y dejar que las asquerosas ratas de muelle devoraran tu cuerpo, maldito zaunita. Jamás tendrás tu piedra de regreso. -Scaleon no dejaría que se escapara esta vez.

-No dejaré que te la lleves. -Roland apenas lograba hablar y sus palabras eran como susurros.

-Ya es tarde para ti y para tu amigo.

-También a ti te llegó tu fin. -Lentamente accionaba su pequeña arma de dardos envenenados contra el cuerpo de Scaleon que caía adolorido sobre su espalda. -No te confíes, maldito noxiano.

Scaleon sintió como el veneno avanzaba por su cuerpo y comenzaba a paralizarlo, con dificultad accionó un mecanismo en la unidad biónica de su brazo, apretaba los dientes con fuerza y sentía un fuerte dolor, la unidad biónica contenía algunos antídotos y esperaba que alguno le salvara la vida, pero era tarde, su vista se nubló por completo, no pudo sostenerse más y dejó de moverse. Roland se acercó con dificultades para respirar y le quitó el bolso atado a la cintura, lo abrió y encontró su preciada piedra y otras más pequeñas y de diferentes colores, tomó solo la suya y dejó el bolso junto a su dueño. Fue hacia donde yacía Trang y le habló para esperar que reaccionara, el yordle agitó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

-No lo vi venir. -Dijo el yordle con dificultad.

-Ya se terminó, amigo. -Señaló el cuerpo de Scaleon. -Estarás bien, te llevaré de regreso.

-No creo que pueda salir de esta, Roland. Has sido valiente, te felicito.

-¡No Trang! Iremos a casa, te lo prometo. Te salvaré.

-Ya me has salvado, amigo. Ya hiciste todo lo que pudiste por mí. -Los ojos de Trang se cerraron, su cabeza no se sostuvo más y su corazón de setuvo.

-¡No! ¡Trang, no me dejes! ¡Quédate conmigo, amigo! -Las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Roland estaba mal herido y de pronto, cayó junto al cuerpo de su amigo, sus ojos se cerraron y la oscuridad lo engulló en medio del desierto.


	13. Capítulo 10: El Despertar, Shurima

Pequeños granos de arena golpeaban el rostro de Roland, mientras recuperaba la conciencia sin abrir lo ojos balbuceaba "Trang, amigo, te salvaré… Trang no me dejes… Trang…". La carreta se agitaba y se balanceaba, los caminos del desierto eran complicados y difíciles de recorrer, Roland estaba acostado sobre la madera agrietada de la carreta que era más una jaula andante tirada por camellos y escoltada por tejedores de piedra, uno en cada lado.

Roland despertó alarmado por una campana, se exaltó y notó que no estaba solo, había más personas en la jaula y que no tenía sus armas, se puso nervioso y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos la piedra, por suerte, no dieron con el bolsillo secreto en su chaqueta, la piedra seguía ahí, por ahora no tendría que preocuparse.

-Tranquilo, esclavo. -Le decía uno de los guardias junto a la carreta. -Esos monstruos no llegarán antes que nosotros, la ciudad está justo en frente.

La campana era la alarma del vigía cuando avistaba uno de esos monstruos del vacío, pero al parecer a los tejedores de piedra no les importaba demasiado, eran ágiles, surfeaban en la arena sobre rocas que controlaban con su poder, podían levantar muros de roca sólida y hasta demoler montañas enteras, en Zaun se cuentan muchas historias sobre ellos, Roland jamás imaginó verlos tan cerca. A las puertas de la majestuosa Shurima, los monstruos del vacío no se acercaban, la ciudad está protegida por el sol, el enorme disco solar que flota sobre el templo emana una gran energía que anula al vacío. Al pasar sobre la última duna alta, logró ver a lo lejos el verde de Kumungu todo al sur, pero ya muy fuera su alcance, la carreta comenzó a sacudirse cada vez más cuando iniciaron el descenso a toda velocidad para llegar sanos y salvos a las puertas de la ciudad.

Shurima estaba situada en un punto medio entre el Icathia y Urtistan, los muros que rodeaban la ciudad eran altos y tan gruesos que podría vivir gente en su interior, la roca era firme, traída directamente desde la Gran Barrera y ofrecía la protección necesaria para los habitantes de la ciudad siempre y cuando se encontraran dentro de la muralla; las casas eran pequeñas a la vista, una entrada no más alta que Roland y un domo que no eran más que la parte exterior, al entrar, unas escaleras llevaban a su interior bajo la tierra, donde el asfixiante calor del sol no lograba penetrar y se mantenían frescas, la gente iba siempre protegida con turbantes y túnicas hasta los tobillos que los protegían de las muy comunes tormentas de arena; el centro de la ciudad se alzaba majestuosamente el templo, alrededor un oasis de agua que corría desde lo más alto en cascadas por los muros y el disco solar flotaba sobre este, brillando como el mismo sol, las altas palmeras junto a la puerta dorada, grabados rúnicos en todo el borde y el centro.

Al recorrer por algunas calles se detuvieron frente una taberna donde había mucho ruido, los tejedores, el centinela y el jinete de camello entraron sin voltear a ver sus jaulas, Roland pensó que tendría alguna oportunidad de escapar, pero se sintió débil y sediento, palpó una vez más su pecho y sintió el pequeño bulto en su bolsillo oculto, le reconfortó un poco, pero seguía sediento. En un intento por incorporarse sintió un mareo, pero se controló; juntó a él había un hombre robusto, de cabello largo y luenga barba, rubio y su pálida piel parecía tostada por el abrasante calor desértico, parecía muerto, llevaba una vestimenta que parecía pesada, piel gruesa y aterciopelada por dentro, bastante maltratada y llena de marcas y manchas, Roland golpeó su brazo con la punta de su bota pero este no reaccionó y desistió, lo mejor era no molestarlo, si es que estaba vivo. Roland quiso forzar la puerta, la cerradura era vieja pero no logró siquiera hacerla girar un poco, el mareo volvió y esta vez el desmayo fue inevitable, estaba deshidratado y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sin comer, volvió a caer.

-¡Oye esclavo! -Unos golpes en los barrotes de su celda lo hicieron despertar. -Muerto no me sirves de nada, toma esto.

El tejedor más alto le acercó una cantimplora y un plato con pan y algunas semillas, también había dejado lo mismo junto al otro hombre que seguía en la misma posición, el sol había avanzado bastante y estaba por caer la noche, la temperatura comenzaba a descender. Roland tomó el agua y la bebió casi toda de un sorbo, arrancó un pedazo de pan con la boca y masticó algunas semillas, sentía que un poco de fuerza regresaba a él. Cuando casi terminaba de comer se sintió inquieto, no sabía que había sido de Scaleon, recordaba a Trang y sentía impotencia y un nudo en la garganta, pero le preocupaba su enemigo, en realidad no lo vio morir, pero también era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido a la dosis del veneno; de pronto pensó que si Scaleon estuviera con vida, estaría en la misma jaula junto a él o en otra, pero solo se encontraba Roland con el hombre corpulento que seguía sin mover un solo músculo. Terminó su cena y se acurrucó en una esquina, comenzaba el frío extremo del desierto una vez que el sol se oculta y no tenía más protección que sus propios brazos. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir para reunir más fuerzas.

Más entrada la noche, Roland estaba temblando por el frío, abrió los ojos y vio la espalda del hombre corpulento frente a él, estaba sentado devorando el pan y bebía el agua tan rápido que se derramaba sobre sus barbas, la jaula se agitaba con el movimiento de sus brazos al arrancar el pan, de pronto dejó de moverse y el hombre se volvió despacio, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, profundamente azules. Roland estaba sin aliento.

-Al fin un buen clima, ¿no lo crees? -Dijo el hombre con la boca llena de comida.

-T-t-t-s-s-sí, s-s-supongo. -Roland no podía articular.

-Esta no es la cena a la que estoy acostumbrado pero ya buscaré algo de grasa. -El hombre estiró los brazos, era tan grande como la jaula, sus huesos crujieron al acomodarse y se sentó frente a Roland en la otra esquina de la celda. -¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-B-b-bueno, s-s-est-t-toy a-a-atrap-p-pa-atrado. -Roland exhaló y su aliento se convirtió en hielo.

-Tranquilo, hijo, no está tan frío, toma esto. -Desnudó su torso y le extendió su pesada ropa a Roland para que se cubriera. -Estarás mucho mejor, me llamo Malin, significa pequeño guerrero fuerte, pero no te dejes engañar, hijo, soy más grande de lo que parece.

-¡Uff! G-g-gracias, está mucho mejor. ¿De verdad no sientes el frío? -Roland se sentía un poco mejor, la ropa de Malin estaba caliente.

-¿Frío? -Soltó una carcajada que pudo haber despertado a la mitad de Shurima. -Esto es nada, si lo comparas con el Freljord, mi casa.

-Eso lo explica, es por eso que no lo sientes. Pues yo estaba a punto de morir congelado, así que te agradezco esto.

-No es nada, hijo, por cierto, no has dicho tu nombre.

-Maxwell, Roland Maxwell. De Zaun… De Jonia… -Hizo una mueca para hacer notar su confusión. -Nací en Jonia pero he vivido toda la vida en Zaun, me acabo de enterar de eso.

-Estás tan lejos de casa como yo, no estás para saberlo pero la tripulación se amotinó en las costas de Urtistan y fui abandonado en la playa, el calor del desierto me debilitó y fui capturado. Soy un mercenario, hijo, estoy expuesto a estas cosas, pero tú eres muy joven y estás flacucho, ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-Es una larga historia, y no tiene mucho caso, seremos vendidos por la mañana.

-Bueno, si eso te parece un problema. -Malin se levantó, rodeó algunos barrotes con sus brazos y comenzó a apretarlos con tal fuerza que después de crujir un par de veces, reventaron en varios pedazos, la libertad estaba ahí.

Malin salió de un salto, volteó a ver a Roland con una sonrisa y le extendió su enorme brazo, por un momento no creía lo que veía pero en un instante, saltó afuera y corrieron despacio.


	14. Capítulo 11: El Paso de Mogron

La noche avanzaba y Roland se congelaba a pesar de tener encima la gruesa ropa de Malin, avanzaron hacia una luz roja resplandeciente, un ruido ensordecedor se escuchaba sobre sus cabezas, habían llegado a la zona de calderas del Riel, ahí había mucha gente, al parecer sin hogar, que se acercaba al calor de la caldera para pasar la noche.

-¿Qué es este lugar? -Preguntaba Roland casi gritando por el ruido.

-El Riel Velocitrónico, el medio de transporte más rápido para llegar a Demacia, la estación termina justo detrás del Monte Targón. -Una sombra en el rostro de Malin apareció al mencionar estas palabras. -Desgraciadamente no podremos usarlo, está muy vigilado y no se presta a forasteros.

-Debe haber un modo.

-Lo hay, pero no es este, debemos alcanzar el Paso de Mogron, ahora esperemos a que salga el sol.

Roland se sentó cerca de una malla y Malin junto a él, el sueño, el cansancio y la falta de comida se apoderaron de Roland, pero Malin permaneció alerta, había estado un buen rato acostado y tenía fuerza suficiente para esperar el día que no tardó el llegar.

-De pie, chico. - Malin golpeaba un poco las botas de Roland.

-Está bien, ya voy.

Avanzaron hacia el norte, se escondían entre los puestos de los mercaderes y las carretas, siempre alerta de sus captores, los tejedores de piedra pueden sentir las vibraciones en el suelo y por eso los fugitivos procuraban andar donde había mucha gente para camuflar sus pisadas. Al llegar a una zona más libre, Roland notó un edificio diferente, más metálico, alto y humeante, había ruido de máquinas y quiso acercarse, Malin intentó detenerlo.

-¿Qué clase de edificio es ese?

-No debemos ir ahí, nos desviaremos del curso. -Malin intentó disuadirlo.

-Vamos, solo un momento. -Roland corrió en esa dirección, Malin fue tras él.

-Roland, espera un poco, nos pueden encontrar.

-Es tan parecido a Zaun, jamás imaginé que hubiera algo así aquí.

-Es el Complejo Zaunita, hacen máquinas y armas con materiales que solo se pueden extraer del suelo de Shurima, después las llevan a Zaun, algunas por mar, otras por tierra a través de los Montes Apuntalados.

-Eso es demasiado cerca de Noxus. ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado sobre esto?

-No todos los habitantes de Zaun saben que existe, eso es obvio, no lo creen necesario.

-Tal vez encontremos ayuda, vamos Malin.

-¡No!... No, Roland, espera. Ahí no hay personas, solo máquinas, opera sin necesidad de humanos.

Roland no podía creer lo que le decía Malin y decidió acercarse un poco más, a pesar de los ruegos del freljordiano por apresurarse, Roland no se detuvo y observó atónito la coordinación de las máquinas y su funcionamiento. Un momento después, un grito lo sacó de su trance, Malin corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo, casi lo llevó a cuestas para huir, los habían encontrado.

Corrieron en dirección contraria a su destino, los tejedores eran rápidos en su territorio pero Malin poseía una fuerza excepcional, puso a Roland sobre su espalda y aceleró hasta llegar a una construcción casi abandonada, subieron la escalera de una pequeña torre y permanecieron quietos y callados.

-Mientras más lejos estemos del suelo, menos probabilidad tienen de encontrarnos. -Malin respiraba con dificultad.

-Mira eso… -Roland señalaba la ventana del muro, afuera había tres pirámides flotando en el suelo y el acceso estaba muy cerca de la torre.

-No sé, una vez arriba no habrá hacia donde ir. -Malin estaba en lo cierto.

-Debemos intentarlos, si estamos en el aire, estaremos completamente fuera de su alcance.

-Pues no se diga más. -Saltaron hacia afuera y corrieron tan rápido como les fue posible hacia el acceso.

Las Pirámides Flotantes eran un atractivo de Shurima, la primera era la más alta e iban en orden descendente hasta terminar con la pirámide principal en un lugar al que no cualquiera intentaba acercarse. Una vez en la primera volvieron la vista y al parecer no los seguían, habían logrado perderles el rastro. Avanzaron rodeando el contorno de la pirámide y alcanzaron a ver el puente que conectaba con la segunda, las magníficas construcciones flotaban en el aire como si estuvieran hechas de un material ligero, pero los muros eran de roca sólida, la magia que las mantenía en el aire era un misterio. Casi a la mitad de la segunda pirámide encontraron una extraña inscripción, más que jeroglíficos era algo tallado en la piedra, casi vandálico, pero llamó la atención de Roland.

Parecían las pirámides y al final, en la cuarta, algo parecido a un collar que resplandecía y le pareció familiar, después de examinarlo un momento más siguieron adelante hasta llegar al borde de la tercera, más a abajo que la anterior y mucho más abajo que la primera, era más pequeña y a cruzaron rápidamente; al dar la vuelta se encontraron la cuarta, en el suelo y rodeada de una extraña energía, los ojos de Malin se abrieron tanto que parecía que sus ojos se desorbitaban al darse cuenta que esa última era igual al tallado que habían visto antes, se detuvieron solo un instante y Roland sintió una extraña necesidad de entrar en la pirámide, para sorpresa de ambos, no había absolutamente nadie cerca.

Cerca de la entrada había un letrero escrito con símbolos, lenguaje de las antiguas arenas de Shurima, Roland no sabía leerlas pero escuchó un susurro de la voz de Malin que decía "Necrópolis de Nefara". Nefara era una antigua deidad que competía por la devoción del pueblo de Shurima con el emperador, era la regente del mundo al que iban las almas al morir, quien cuidaba que estas no regresaran a la tierra o escaparan al vacío. Roland caminó hacia lo más profundo de la necrópolis y encontró un disco de piedra tan grande como la entrada del templo principal de Shurima, junto a este, un pequeño hueco en un pedestal lleno de telarañas. Un eco resonó en el lugar que hizo tambalear a Roland y a Malin, una voz gutural sonó fuerte en sus cabezas. "Deberás cumplir con tu cometido sin detenerte, el portal te llevará más cerca del paso, la llave es Nauglamir". Recuperando el balance de su cuerpo y asimilando las palabras que acababa de escuchar, se apresuró al pedestal y tomó la piedra entre sus manos.

-¿Nauglamir? ¿Qué demonios es eso? -Malin estaba desconcertado

-Una piedra que heredé y por la cual estoy aquí, no sé a dónde me llevará esto así que, si no estás dispuesto a seguirme, es momento de separarnos.

-¿Separarnos? No sobrevivirías dos minutos sin mí en este desierto, además, la voz dijo que nos llevaría más cerca del paso, ese también es el camino a donde voy.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo. -Roland colocó la piedra en el hueco del pedestal y una extraña energía apareció en el disco de piedra, una silueta apareció en medio y habló.

-Soy Nefara, tu destino se acerca, debes llevar la piedra a su lugar de origen, solo así podrás lograr tu tarea. -La Diosa abrió el portal en el disco.

-No sé cual es mi tarea, no sé por qué estoy aquí. -Roland estaba lleno de incertidumbre.

-En el camino encontrarás lo necesario, todas tus preguntas tendrán una respuesta. -Nefara tomó a Roland y a Malin y los llevó dentro del portal con tal fuerza que no pudieron resistirse.

Vieron una luz cegadora y después un instante, sintieron el calor abrasador del sol en el desierto, al recobrar la visión vieron como el portal se cerraba en un disco en el muro de la ciudad justo detrás de esta, casi a las faldas del Monte Targón, el Paso de Mogron estaba ahí, justo frente a sus ojos, corrieron al norte y en menos de una hora estaban ya a punto de romper la Gran Barrera.

Casi al llegar a las escaleras del Paso de Mogron, un montón de soldados con grandes escudos los rodeaban y apuntaban con sus lanzas, amenazantes.

-Bienvenidos a Rakkor


	15. Capítulo 12: El Ritual de Kor y Los Sola

El Monte Targón es el más importante de toda Runaterra, una montaña elevada y rocosa, rodeada por varios picos cuyas dimensiones no se encuentran en ningún otro lugar del mundo. Algunas leyendas afirman que la misma montaña es un titán durmiente de antañ Rakkor viven a las faldas de la montaña, guardianes del Templo de los Solari de Hierro, una doctrina de veneración al sol que domina las tierras más altas del Monte y cuidan con su luz el Paso. El gran Templo Solari yace en la ladera este de la montaña y para llegar a él hay que cruzar puentes colgantes que conectan cañones abismales, subir las serpenteantes escaleras excavadas en la propia roca y atravesar finas salientes en acantilados verticales llenas de símbolos ancestrales y bastas efigies.

-Tranquilo, amigo, venimos en son de paz. -Malin trataba de calmar lo ánimos. -Soy Malin, de Freljord y él es Roland, de Zaun.

-Hola, de verdad solo queremos usar el Paso de Mogron, no llevamos equipaje ni armas y estamos cansados. -Roland sonaba más bien ansioso.

-¡Bajen sus lanzas! -Un grito surgió desde atrás, el general rakkorano era un poco más alto que los demás soldados y su yelto tenía una escobetilla. -Peregrinos, ¿Qué los trae al Paso de Mogron?

-Es el camino más corto y seguro para ir al norte. -Malin se aventuró a hablar. -De verdad solo queremos pasar, si quieres puedes darnos una escolta para asegurarte de que no haremos nada malo.

-Los rumores de que un ladrón noxiano ha robado un objeto poderoso son muy fuertes, pero ninguno de ustedes dos se parece a lo que nos describieron. -Se retiró el yelmo. -Soy Hesper, la estrella de la tarde, general de los guardianes del Paso, nadie usa el Paso de Mogron sin que yo me entere.

-Que gusto, Hesper, soy Malin, el pequeño guerrero.

-Yo soy Roland Maxwell, no soy nada en especial. -Dijo mientras estiraba la mano. -Por cierto, soy el dueño del objeto que robó el noxiano, pero no deben preocuparse más, lo he recuperado.

-¿Pero qué dices? Deben acompañarme, la portadora de la luz debe saberlo. -Hesper se colocó el yelmo y con un ademán sus soldados se alinearon junto a Roland y Malin. -¡Dense prisa!

Marcharon a un paso constante, los ecos de los pies de los soldados resonaban en la ladera de la montaña; cruzaron los puentes y llegaron hasta donde comienza la aldea, fueron conducidos al cuartel cuando la noche ya había caído sobre Valoran.

-Aquí podrán dormir, yo iré al templo y a primera hora mañana la portadora de la luz los verá. -Dijo Hesper como una orden.

Les ofrecieron comida y abrigo, una cama cómoda que agradecieron infinitamente, se alimentaron bien y bebieron algo de vino, después de un rato Malin había caído dormido como bebé y Roland pensaba sobre el tiempo que llevaba lejos de casa, pero sabía que con un poco más de esfuerzo volvería pronto a la ciudad, decidió al fin acostarse, cerrar los ojos y entregarse a su sueño.

El día era muy soleado, el clima al pie de la montaña suele ser frío, a pesar de la cercanía con el desierto, el pueblo de Rakkor suele vivir acostumbrado a las ventiscas heladas que bajan desde la cima y las bajas temperaturas que estas generan, pero este día el sol emanaba una calidez extraña pero reconfortante, afuera del cuartel se podía ver el templo de los Solari de Hierro. Hesper se acercó y les dijo que era momento de comenzar el ascenso, las escaleras estaban talladas sobre la roca de la ladera de la montaña con una perfección que era digna de las historias y los mitos que se cuentan sobre que un aspecto que bajó desde Targon labró uno a uno los escalones y grabó cada ladera con un símbolo. El ascenso fue duro pero después de subir una escalera más ancha que las demás, lograron ver el el resplandeciente escudo de la casa de los Solari de Hierro sobre una puerta que brillaba con la luz del sol como oro. Un rayo de sol se proyectaba sobre el escudo.

-El freljordiano debe esperar afuera, tú, zaunita, ven conmigo. -Hesper se puso serio.

-No tardaré amigo. -Roland hizo un gesto con la mano y Malin asintió sin preocuparse.

Las puertas del templo se abrieron y en el interior había más luz, el sol reinaba por todos los rincones. Roland avanzó midiendo sus pasos, había quedado todo en silencio al cerrarse la puerta detrás de ellos. Hesper se detuvo y puso una rodilla en el suelo, volteó a ver a Roland y con la mirada le indicó que hiciera lo mismo, la portadora de la luz se había mostrado. La mujer estaba envuelta en luz e iba ataviada con una placa de guerra ornamentada, su cabello rojizo caía desparramado de una diadema dorada y la luz del sol emanaba de su pesado escudo y larga espada.

-Estas tierras están bajo mi protección. Ya has sido bendecido con los dones de los otros guardianes, todos hemos sido encomendados para preservar la paz de nuestro mundo, yo te daré la luz para que ilumines tu camino y puedas ver la verdad. -Dijo a Roland quien sentía el calor que irradiaba, después se dirigió a Hesper. -Soldado, puede retirarse.

Hesper se levantó y dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta del templo. La portadora de la luz levantó su espada, las doce puertas en los pasillos alrededor de la zona principal del templo se abrieron, un soldado de armadura brillante apareció en cada una blandiendo una enorme lanza, los Ra-Horak, protectores del templo y herederos de la luz. Se acercaron hasta la portadora y los doce formaron un círculo con ella al centro, seis a cada lado. Hicieron girar sus escudos y los clavaron con fuerza en el suelo como si formaran uno solo, la portadora hizo un pequeño giro y clavó el suyo en el vértice, su espada se deslizó en una ranura ubicada en debajo de la zona filosa del escudo y se iluminó.

-El Ritual de Kor otorga el poder de la luz a los de alma pura. -La portadora se acercó a Roland y puso su mano en la empuñadura de cuero de su espada. -¡Recíbela ahora!

Un rayo de sol cayó sobre la cúpula e inundó a Roland con su luz, sintió una apacible calma y una reconfortante paz en su corazón, había sido bendecido.

-Ve al norte, existe un paso cerca de Noxus, debes ser cuidadoso, si Nauglamir vuelve a caer en manos de noxianos correremos un grave peligro, toda Runaterra podría perecer, no te detengas y no tengas miedo de la oscuridad, la luz te guiará. -Un resplandor inundó el salón principal y de pronto los Ra-Horak habían desaparecido, Hesper estaba detrás de Roland haciendo una señal para salir.

Se reunió con Malin y prepararon todo para partir hacia el norte por la última parte del Paso de Mogron.

-Creo que pronto nos separaremos, amigo. -Malin le tendió una mano. -Yo iré al oeste, Demacia es el camino más corto al Freljord.

-Yo iré hacia Noxus, me vendría bien un poco de compañía.

-Y me gustaría acompañarte, pero tengo asuntos que atender, confío en ti, chico. Eres valiente.

-Gracias, amigo. -Palmearon sus espaldas mientras continuaban caminando.


	16. Capítulo 13: Noxus

Caminaron y hablaron durante un largo tiempo hasta donde el Paso de Mogron terminaba, un amplio valle se extendía y se lograba ver a lo lejos los Montes Apuntalados cubiertos de nieve, Malin se detuvo un instante para observar el paisaje y levantó el brazo para señalar el camino.

-Deberás continuar por ahí, amigo mío. -La voz de Malin sonaba triste. -El paso de la ruta comercial entre Noxus y Zaun está fuera de los muros noxinaos, al norte de la ciudad, no deberás tener problema alguno.

-Gracias. -Roland asintió mirando en la dirección hacia la que apuntaba.

-Hay una relación comercial entre Zaun y Noxus, deberás pasar sin problema pero no te acerques a la ciudad, lo que llevas contigo te puede delatar, es mejor no arriesgarse. -Ahora Malin sonaba preocupado.

-No hay problema, sé que no debo acercarme, ni quiero hacerlo. Oye, gracias por todo, ojalá que tengas buen viaje. -Roland abrazó a Malin.

-Igual para ti, amigo. Que llegues con bien a casa. -Malin se separó y dio la vuelta rápido para no ver.

Pasaba ya del mediodía cuando llegó a las afueras de la ciudad, los noxiamos más pobres o los con menos suerte viven en pequeños asentamientos que rodean los muros, los de aquí no dan la mejor de las bienvenidas a los extranjeros. Había bastante gente y caminaba como asustado, más bien alerta, no sabía lo que le esperaba estando ahí, no sabía si era seguro. La enorme montaña sobre la que está construida Noxus le daba escalofrío.

De pronto un estallido lo sobresaltó, una taberna cercana se incendiaba y la columna de humo negro ascendía densa hasta las nubes. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a aglomerarse y se sintió nervioso, no podía moverse y necesitaba buscar otro camino, pues la taberna estaba en la dirección que debía seguir; más nervioso comenzó a desesperarse y a empujar a la gente para poder pasar, aceleró el paso y comenzó a correr cuando se encontró con un grupo de guardias noxianos que llegaban al lugar.

-¡Eh tú! ¡Detente! -Gritó uno de los guardias y se acercó a Roland.

-Lo siento, solo me asusté por la explosión. -Roland estaba asustado, no quería ser capturado.

-¿Asustado? Yo diría que la provocaste tú y por eso estás corriendo. -El guardia entrecerró lo ojos y podía notar que algo no andaba bien. -¿Por qué te pones nervioso, chico?

-Le juro que no tuve nada que ver, solo quiero ir a casa, en Zaun, estoy buscando la ruta comercial.

-Pues tendrás que acompañarnos mientras terminamos nuestra investigación, te prometo que si no tienes nada que ver te dejaré ir y te diré donde está la ruta comercial.

El temor se apoderó de Roland, sabía que no debía caer en manos de los noxianos, ahora solo esperaba que no lo revisaran, si encontraban la piedra sería el fin, estaba solo y no sabía qué hacer. Fue llevado con los guardias, aunque sin esposas ni jaulas, igual su presencia era intimidante, se sentó en la banqueta frente a la taberna que ya no estaba en llamas, solo humeaba y un guardia se quedó junto a él vigilando, mientras el resto interrogaban a otras personas presentes en el siniestro; después de un tiempo noto una extraña vibración en el bolsillo secreto de su chaleco y se asomó, la piedra resplandecía en un color verde y metió la mano para tocarla, en ese momento una voz sonó en su cabeza como un eco. "Te observan, inevitablemente te llevarán a la ciudad", la voz de Che-Baal sonaba cálida y tranquila. "Pon la piedra en tu pecho, cerca de tu corazón, es la única manera de que no la descubran, confía en mí". Al principio no entendía lo que pasaba pero levantó la vista y notó que los guardias no estaban interrogando a nadie, sino que lo señalaban y hablaban entre ellos, lo observaban. Tomó la piedra y la presionó contra su pecho, cerró lo ojos y pensó que iba a hacerse invisible o que sería transportado a otro lugar, pero no fue así, la piedra fue absorbida en el corazón de Roland y desapareció dejando solo un brillo con forma de diamante en la piel del pecho, una luz que salía de su corazón y la voz de Che-Baal volvió. "Ahora no notarán que la tienes y correrás menor peligro, deja que suceda lo que tenga que suceder".

Los guardias se acercaron de nuevo a Roland y lo levantaron a la fuerza, revisaron cada uno de sus bolsillos y no hallaron más que su pequeña arma de dardos venenosos, el bolsillo secreto del chaleco estaba vació y el resplandor de su pecho se había atenuado un poco, aún así no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Qué es eso que brilla? -Un guardia enojado preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro, esto! Pues soy de Zaun, inventé un dispositivo que mantiene mi corazón latiendo, problemas de la infancia, nada de otro mundo. -Los nervios se apoderaron de Roland pero permaneció firme.

-Puede que sea cierto. -Dijo otro guardia. -Yo he visto lo que hacen ahí, están todos locos.

-Lo dice un noxiano. -Dijo Roland por lo bajo.

-¿Qué has dicho, niño estúpido?

-Que ojalá fuera noxiano, siempre me ha gustado esta ciudad. -Roland trataba de discimular.

-¡Andando! Conocerás lo que es vivir ahí, pero en una celda, mocoso.

Caminaron hasta una de las puertas de acceso de la ciudad, Noxus es una ciudad que asemeja a sus habitantes, oscura y siniestra, la fundación de la ciudad se realizó sobre una montaña de granito y gran parte de la ciudad se encuentra bajo tierra. Las estructuras se construyen encima y dentro de la misma montaña. Un tremendo foso hecho por manos humanas, lleno con un brebaje negro y pestilente, circunnavega la ciudad; el foso sirve como una forma poderosa de cortar todo acceso a Noxus excepto por algunos puntos claves, los cuales se encuentran bien protegidos. En la cima de la montaña de granito residen los cuarteles del Alto Mando Noxiano; la montaña en sí se asemeja a una calavera demoníaca desde la distancia.

Al cruzar el muro, fueron directo debajo de la montaña donde se encuentra el sistema de calabozos más grande de Runaterra, con gran cantidad de nobles noxinaos, y de otras ciudades-estado, reclamando propiedad de varios laberintos, pasajes y habitaciones subterráneas. No avanzaron mucho, una celda con solo un ocupante fue el destino de Roland, fue arrojado violentamente y cayó de bruces en el suelo, maldijo algo en lenguaje antiguo y sacudió sus ropas al levantarse, la celda estaba sucia y olía muy mal, había ratas y otros insectos.

Noxus es un asentamiento donde los poderosos, tanto física como mentalmente, adquieren poder mediante cualquier método, sin pensar en las consecuencias que puedan surgir hacia otros ciudadanos. La fuerza engendra fuerza al menos para aquellos humanos de Noxus. Sin embargo, esta aparente crueldad no es un indicador de caos. Como es natural y necesario en caso de los humanos, Noxus es una ciudad estado ordenada, con reglas para proteger a sus ciudadanos del peligro. La organización política al poder en Noxus se conoce como Alto Mando Noxiano, y actúa como líder del ejército. En Noxus, el ejército controla cada aspecto de la vida política; no hay separación entre esta y la guerra. El eterno joven líder del Alto Mando, el general Boram Darkwill, ha gobernado Noxus durante incontables años. El general Darkwill ha sobrepasado ampliamente el tiempo de vida promedio de un humano; por lo que se rumorea que se le mantiene con vida mediante uso de la nigromancia. De esto, se puede sacar una clara conclusión que tiene sentido, especialmente cuando se considera que ha estado dirigiendo el Alto Mando Noxiano desde antes que el Rey Jarvan I en Demacia. Su visible hambre de poder y conquista ha conducido a Noxus a ser la peor amenaza posible para sus vecinos.

-Saldré pronto de aquí, si eres bueno podrás venir conmigo. -Dijo el habitante de la celda a Roland. -No te asustes, también odio este lugar.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Pandarus, soy un soldado demaciano que cayó prisionero de estos sádicos en los enfrentamientos de las obras de Kalamanda, menos mal que tienen un código, sino, ya hubiera muerto.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Roland, de Zaun. -Consideraba peligroso decir que era de Jonia, a un zaunita le iría mejor aquí.

-Zaunita, igual que aquel loco de enfrente, se llama Heyman, mató a mi amigo con un veneno llamado Nyzer, era su compañero de celda. -La ira de Pandarus se notaba en los ojos y apretaba los dientes. -Ya tendrá su merecido.

-Bueno, yo no pretendo matar a nadie, lo juro. -Roland miraba como el loco dormía en la otra celda.

-Ahora silencio, debo terminar una carta.

-Claro, no diré nada.

Pandarus escribía cartas a su amada, le explicó a Roland que tenía un código y ella le comunicaba noticias relevantes, decían las buenas noticias que un ejército de Demacia iba en busca de los prisioneros y se mostraba entusiasmado, en el suelo había más cartas, un fragmento de ella decía así:

"Volverán las oscuras golondrinas  
en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar  
y otra vez con el ala  
a sus cristales jugando llamarán,  
pero aquellos que su vuelo frenaban  
tu hermosura y mi dicha al contemplar  
aquellas que aprendieron nuestros nombres  
esas no volverán.  
Volverán las tupidas madreselvas  
de tu jardín en las tapias escalar  
y otra vez a la tarde, aún más hermosas  
sus flores se abrirán,  
pero aquellas cuajadas de rocío  
cuyas gotas mirábamos temblar  
y caer como lágrimas del día  
esas no volverán.  
Volverán del amor en tus oídos  
las palabras ardientes a sonar  
tu corazón de su profundo sueño  
tal vez despertará,  
pero modo y absorto de rodillas  
como se adora a Dios ante su altar  
como yo te he querido, desengáñate, así  
no te querrán." **

Mientras leía, Pandarus gritó.

-¡Darkwill ha muerto!

En los ojos del demaciano brillaba una esperanza, no solo para él, Roland también la podía ver.


End file.
